Parental Control
by peace.love.and.edward
Summary: AH. Bella is put on the reality show 'parental control' but how much of it is really reality? in reality, if she really does like one or both of her dates, what will happen? how will they act once the cameras are off? are they acting or being sincere? ExB
1. More than a feeling

A/N: ok so I was sick today and I was watching TV like a bum and I had this idea. So I hope you guys like it! It will probably be around five or six chapters.

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

"Hi I'm Charlie and I'm a police officer."

"Cut!" the director walked over to my dad, "Say it with some 'OOHMP!'" he suggested. "You're not just and officer, you're chief of police!"

"Right, got it."

"And…action!"

"Hi! I'm Charlie and I'm chief of police."

"And I'm Renée, I'm an interior decorator." The director pointed to the camera my mom was to look at.

"Our daughter Bella is the apple of our eye." Charlie continued.

"She's sweet, she's smart, she's our beautiful baby girl." Renee glanced near where I was hiding. I can't believe I'm hiding out watching this. She definitely knows I'm spying.

"But there's one thing we hate."

Oh no, here we go.

"Her obnoxious boyfriend." Renee finished his sentence.

"And cut!" the director clapped, "Wonderful!"

"Now, we need to get some shots outside of Bella and Mike separately and then together."

I internally groaned and pulled Mike down the stairs with me.

"Let's get this over with."

…....

"**This is Bella. She's dating Mike.**

**They've been together six months and Bella thinks she's found the man of her dreams. **

**But her parents think he's a total nightmare. So mom and dad are setting her up on two blind dates with guys they've each hand picked just for her.**

**If you think Bella might have a problem with this, just imagine how her boyfriend Mike is going to feel as he sits down with her parents and they watch the tapes together.**

**At the end of the day, Bella will have to decide who she wants to keep seeing. Her boyfriend Mike, or one of the new guys her parents have selected.**

**Bella is about to get a shot of: Parental control." **

_......_

_Here's the beloved daughter…and her loser boyfriend._

_Her parents hate the boyfriend._

_They're taking control._

_PARENTAL CONTROL: Who will she choose?_

…...

"Hi, my name is Bella." I said cooperatively into the camera. I've pretty much accepted and over the fact that this is really happening to me. "And I'm dating Mike. No matter what anyone else says, I think he's perfect and I love him. So there." I forced a smile as I said the lines I was instructed to say. Sure I guess I felt that way, just not with as much enthusiasm as was being forced out of me.

I couldn't believe my parents were putting me through this. They weren't exactly the people who would do this, I think they were only doing it as a favor because this was a new show and their friend was producing it. That added to the fact that they didn't really like Mike leads us here.

……

"Simply put, we can't stand Mike." I heard my mom say, they were sitting together on the couch again. "He doesn't treat Bella right. He's always flirting with other girls and he's addicted to text messaging! Every three seconds his phone goes off. It's rude and disrespectful."

"And," my dad added, "He doesn't even acknowledge us! He comes over and just walks straight into the house, doesn't even knock! I'm tempted to just show him this bat on the back of my belt." Charlie put his hand on top of his police uniform belt.

"CUT!" this director was really starting to get on my nerves. "Great, good one at the end Charlie." He winked.

…

**Now it's time for Mom and Dad to meet the potential blind dates for Bella.**

….

RenéePOV

My mind wandered as we watched the footage of all the boys Charlie and I had met today. It showed them all coming in and greeting us, then sitting down.

"What do you do for a living?" Charlie asked.

A stingy looking blond boy that I knew Bella would never like answered "I work at a retail store, greeting people."

"I'm an MC" another one said.

The camera flashed to each of them giving their answer.

"I work with a marketing department."

"I'm a film editor."

"I'm a biochemistry student."

"I'm a journalist student slash athlete."

Some hobo-looking boy answered "I'm a student, I don't do anything for a living." He was definitely out. "I sleep." He added. Yep, definitely out.

"What is the worst lie you ever told a girl while you were dating?" I asked, reading off the question card they had given us.

"I told this one young lady that my uncle was the actor Kevin Bacon and she called me out right on the spot."

"I told this girl that I was from Los Angeles when I'm really from Chicago." I remember that guy, on the first take he said he had never lied to a girl while they were dating. The director told him to make something up.

Maybe there was something special about him.

"That she was beautiful and she wasn't."

"Well I was dating this twin once, and I told her that I didn't love her twin and I loved her and I was actually talking to her twin."

"I told my girlfriend once that I couldn't spend the night with her because I had a curfew but she really just smelled bad and I didn't want to stay."

"Our daughter's boyfriend is always texting and never listening to a word anyone says. Prove to us you were listening to us and tell us our names."

"Oh…um….I know this one…"

"Ray and Clyde?"

"Renee and Charlie, right?" The one who didn't lie a least got our names, I was starting to like him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wonderful." Some guy tried to be funny.

"Oh my gosh, I have no idea." Another one admitted.

One of the boys shot out of his chair and walked out. Charlie and I were kind of shocked and the director was just about to call 'cut' when he walked back in.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jacob, and, you are…?"

"Renee," I laughed and shook his hand.

"Charlie." I was glad he was having some fun with this too.

"Wait, didn't you guys ask me a question?" he asked.

"Our daughter's boyfriend is always texting and never listening to a word anyone says. Prove to us you were listening to us and tell us our names." I repeated.

"Oh, that's easy. Renee and Charlie." He smiled proudly.

"Why should we pick you to date our daughter?" It showed Charlie asking and then went to shot of each of the boys again.

"She'd always have a good friend." The same boy answered.

"I could show your daughter a good time." A different one answered.

"I'm motivating and young, fun to be around."

"I'm very energetic; handsome…I could list them all but I don't want to be here all night." The same one from before that tried to be funny was apparently trying again. I had laughed half-heartedly.

"I was raised right, so I would always treat your daughter with respect." This was the guy I was starting to like, and that answer helped.

"Because I'm me!" The last one answered.

"Ok," Charlie said to all of them. "It was nice meeting you." They had all got up to shake our hands again.

"Alright, so I'm going to go first." I said to Charlie when we were picking each person. I pointed to the one I definitely knew Bella would like. "I pick him, he's perfect."

"No, I think I pick this one." Charlie flipped the pages until he found the picture of the boy Jacob."

"Ok, well we'll see." I smiled at him. "Let's get out of here." I added in due to the cue card I saw the director holding up.

……

"**The date Bella's mom picked is about to arrive. That means that Mike will have to watch Bella go out with another guy while he hangs out in the living room with her parents."**

…

BPOV

I know I had never done this before, but I thought some it not all of it would be scripted. So I had hoped that I would get to see who my parents picked before they actually came in on camera. But no, apparently not.

"Bellaa." Mike complained.

Since this was a new series, they didn't have tons of money and we were actually shooting in my house. So there were camera crew people everywhere and Mike and I were sitting in my room.

"I know, I know." I flopped down on my bed. "Let's just get through this and say what they tell us to. It's not like this actually means anything. All the guys were probably just actors anyways. And I'm sure they'll be fed lines from our wonderful director." I rolled my eyes.

I'm a relatively shy person, unless I'm around people I've known my whole life, so I wasn't looking forward to the awkwardness. I hoped these guys my parents picked were at least good actors so viewers couldn't tell that they didn't like me.

"Bella!" I heard Renee call. "We need you and Mike down here!"

"Coming!"

We shuffled downstairs and sat on the couch where Renee, Charlie and the cameras were waiting.

"Bella you're going to love this guy." Renee assured me once the cameras started rolling. I couldn't really tell if she was just saying her lines or if she really meant it.

I heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, he's here!" Renee got up to get the door and I rolled my eyes, I'm sure he had been on set for a while; I just wasn't able to see him. "Hi!" I heard Renee greet him.

"Hello Renee, it's nice to see you again." The guy who I still couldn't see replied politely. I heard them walking closer and suddenly got very nervous.

Renee walked in with the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

The first thing I noticed was his eyes, they were a dark green but they were very expressive. Next I saw his smile, perfect teeth and the cutest little dimples. His smile was some how perfectly crooked, and he knew it too. He also knew he could pull it off. His hair was the perfect length, looked like it had been professionally cut, and misbehaved at all of the perfect spots. It was a nice golden-auburn color.

I nearly fainted.

"Hi Charlie." He smiled at my dad.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Bella." She held out a hand in my direction.

"Hello Bella." He said, my heart melted hearing him say my name.

"And…CUT!"

Then I remembered this was all just a game. And for the first time since I'd heard about being forced to do this, I wished it wasn't just a game.

…

A/N: So?! What do you guys think?!

So, in case you didn't get it, this is based off of MTV's 'Parental Control'

I don't really know how shows like this work, if (and I doubt this) there is anyone who has been on this show, feel free to fill me in. but until then it pretty much goes how I think it would, or how it works for the story. and i know there's a lot of switching back and forth but its going along with the switching of scenes of the show.

**Next chapter**, we find out who the mystery guy Renee picked is! I'm sure you guys could guess…

and the next chapter will definitely come faster with reviews! hopefully later today or possibly tomorrow.

Oh and for the rest of the story, in case you didn't get this either, the bold is the announcer on the show.

Reviews are love! :)


	2. First time

A/N: wow this is _definitely_ the fastest I've ever updated. What can I say? I'm on a roll. So I decided to just write this chapter. It's pretty long, so don't hate! Appreciate! :)

**Disclaimer: There once was a boy named Mike. Mike fell off his bike. He woke up very late, he thought he owned Twilight. Stephenie Meyer set him straight and now he sleeps with one eye open at night.**

BPOV

So when my parents had first told me about this, I more or less flipped out. I asked questions such as 'how could you do this to me?' and 'what are you thinking?!'

But now, I'm asking myself questions like 'what is wrong with you?!' and 'how come you didn't think of this sooner?!'

The director had called cut but I was still sitting there on the couch, dazzled to say the least. I'm sure Mike just thought I wanted to sit there with him.

We had been told to 'take five' and after the director called everyone back to set, I had realized I had taken all of my five sitting there on the couch.

I hoped this guy didn't see me staring at him too much. I wasn't even composed enough to ask him his name.

"Ok, everyone ready?" The director, I had learned his name was Stan, asked, clearly it was a rhetorical question because he didn't wait for any answers.

"Alright, everyone back to their places!"

Mike and I were still sitting on the couch so Renee and Charlie went back to the matching chairs they were sitting on. The producer had added them to our house because they said they should be sitting on separate chairs from us but we didn't have anything besides the couch. So it was a bit weird seeing my parents sitting in them.

"And…ACTION!"

"Hello," The gorgeous guy in front of me greeted me. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I was speechless.

"And…you're Bella?" Edward prompted me.

"Um, yes." I choked out.

"CUT!" Stan walked over to us. "Bella, honey, are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I just get some water?"

Edward handed me the water bottle he had been drinking from the table next to the couch. I was too out of it to care about his germs, not that I was a germ-a-phobe, and not like he would have any germs anyways. He was far too perfect.

"Thanks." I drank half of it a handed it back to him.

"Alright, are we ready now?" Stan asked.

Everyone nodded and Stan took his place behind the cameras.

"ACTION!"

"Hello," he said again. "I'm Edward Cullen." I was wondering in the back of my head why he said his full name, and why it sounded so different than the way everyone else talks.

"…Bella!" Stan hissed at me from behind the camera.

"Oh, hi. I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Edward smiled at me.

"And this is Mike." Renee introduced him. "The loser we're trying to lose."

"Hey!" Mike protested.

"Oh hush." Renee responded.

"Hey man." Mike barely acknowledged Edward. I was kind of ticked because Mike was being rude, like always, but I couldn't blame him. Edward was gorgeous, he was definitely jealous.

Edward smiled at him and then turned to me. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." I kissed Mike on the cheek, not wanting him to feel too bad, and walked out the front door with Edward. He opened his car door for me; he had a nice shiny silver car. I couldn't really tell you what kind of car it was, I don't speak _'car and driver'_ but it was nice.

"CUT!" Stan said as I sat in the car. "Ok I want to get a shot of you guys driving away and then we'll head out."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"On your date." Stan looked at me and I felt like he wanted to add a 'no duh' at the end of that sentence but had kept it to himself. "And I want you guys to drive there together, in this car if you'd like, and start talking a bit so you have more to say once the cameras start rolling again."

"We'll take my car." Edward responded and hoped into the car, I was still sitting there.

"Ok drive to the end of the street and turn out so we can get a shot of you leaving."

Edward nodded and started the car.

"So…" I started. "Do you live in LA?" I asked a basic question. The casting for the show was here in LA so I figured that would be a good place to start.

"Yeah, I live right outside of Sherman Oaks and I'm graduating from Notre Dame High this year."

"Oh I live near there, in Sherman Oaks. But I went to a private school." I wondered what would have happened if I had met him sooner and gone to the same high school as him.

"Yeah, Notre Dame was the school my parents chose for me, still a private school, but it was mostly my dad. He knows a lot of people. Not that I don't deserve to go there, but my dad helped a bit."

"Interesting, so do you know what your major is going to be?"

"Undecided. I'm a very indecisive person so I couldn't really choose just yet. So tell me more about yourself."

"Well, I'm a freshman at UCLA, majoring in English Literature and unfortunately still living at home." He chuckles.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, that threw me off.

"Umm…brown I guess."

"Brown?" he asked. "That's unusual."

Great, I was already a freak. "Yeah, I mean brown is warm and comfortable, homey."

"Ok." A symphony went off as he laughed. "I guess I see what you mean."

I was extremely surprised how easily we were making conversation and how much I enjoyed it. I felt so at ease just sitting here with Edward driving to some mystery date place.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" I asked. "Did you pick somewhere or did they tell you where to go?" I didn't really know how much involvement he had had in this. I had seen this show once or twice and I assumed the guy chose where to go but I didn't really know.

"Well they asked me where I would take you and I told them but they thought we should go somewhere more exciting so I am taking you bowling apparently."

"Oh gosh."

"What, you don't like bowling?"

"No, it's just…I'm an extremely clumsy person. Bowling probably isn't such a good idea."

"Too late." That symphony went off again. "You'll be fine. I won't you hurt yourself or anyone around you."

"Ok." I sighed but was surprised how sincere his words were and how much I believed him instantly.

We pulled up to a bowling alley and waited for the camera crew to join us. They had gotten lost on the way there and insisted we didn't move an inch until they got there.

"So what other generic questions do you think we can come up with?" Edward joked. "…Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, only child. You?" I asked.

"Twin sister, her names Alice."

"Oh, that's cool. Are you guys close?"

"Yeah, she goes to FIDM and we live in the same apartment complex. Not on purpose though. She stalks me." He said.

"Really?"

"She never leaves me alone. I'm almost embarrassed to admit she has hand selected over half of my wardrobe, including everything that I'm wearing right now." He smiled.

"That's nice; she sounds like a good sister. I wish I had siblings sometimes."

"I'm sure if you ever got any you wouldn't feel that way." Edward laughed.

"Probably." I smiled.

"So I'm thinking we should go for some more random questions." He prompted.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…what did you have for breakfast this morning?"

"A bowl of 'Honey bunches of Oats' and apple juice."

"No milk?" he asked.

"Nope, I don't really like milk in my cereal."

"Interesting." He noted.

"When I was little and I went over to my grandma's house, when ever I would put milk in my cereal she would tell me it was a waste unless I drank it all after I was done with my cereal. And of course, no one can disobey their grandma, so I would be forced to drink it. And I hated it; it was always gross from whatever cereal I was eating. So hence, no milk."

He laughed. "What a horror story."

"What? It's gross."

He shrugged.

"Did you watch any TV yesterday?" I asked.

"What?" he seemed confused.

"Random questions…" I reminded him.

"Oh, right. No I don't really watch TV all that much."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I've just never watched a lot of TV. I do like some things on TNT and the Discovery Channel. Oh wow that sounds really boring." He laughed.

"Not really, I like those channels too." I tried to make him feel better.

"How old were you when you learned how to ride a bike?" he asked.

"I don't remember actually. I think I was six or seven, that's an average age right?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Favorite comic book superhero?" I asked.

"Wolverine." He responded.

"Any specific reason?"

He nodded. "My dad's older brother was the creator so I always imaged him as my uncle." He smiled.

"That's cool, so did you get special insight to the comics before they came out?"

"Yeah, I helped my uncle with one actually. Im pretty sure he was just doing it so I wouldn't cry but he did publish it. It's in a frame in my kitchen."

I laughed. "What was it about?"

"Wolverine saved a little boy, me," he added, "From an evil teacher giving out homework."

I laughed more at this.

"What?" He defended himself. "I was nine; it was the best I could come up with." But he laughed with me, seeing why it was funny. "It's only about five boxes, but I had fun doing it."

Just then the crew van that had PARENTAL CONTROL written across it pulled up next to us.

"Ok kids, let's get a shot of you two walking in." Stan said as he helped set up everything.

Edward got out of the car and walked around to my side, opening the door for me and holding out his hand. I tried to suppress my blush as I took it. He didn't let go as we walked up to the curb.

"Edward hold her hand." Stan shouted, though he wasn't looking at us so he couldn't see that he already was holding my hand. "Oh," he looked up. "Never mind, great job everyone."

He stopped us right before we walked in and went in by himself. He told the manager that we were here and made an announcement to everyone to act natural and any misbehaving people would be asked to leave.

So with that we walked in and our shoes were already waiting for us, Stan's doing, and picked out bowling balls.

I picked a nice orange one and we headed down to an open lane. Stan kept encouraging us to talk, prompting questions and such, but it really wasn't the same as when we had sat in Edward's car alone.

"So what's your boyfriend like?" Edward asked due to Stan's directions.

"My parents just don't like him because he's kind of rude to them. And he flirts with other girls a lot."

Edward shook his head in disapproval. "He should care more about what your parents think. If I was you my parents would have kicked someone like that out by now."

"Which is what brings us here." I laughed.

"True." He took his turn bowling. "You're turn."

"I still don't know if this is such a good idea…"

"You'll be fine Bella." He insisted. I weakly picked up the ball to roll it down the bowling alley. Edward laughed as I placed it between my legs and literally rolled it. "What?" I asked. "There's no way I'm just tossing it down there, I'd probably hit someone."

"Bella there is no way you could possibly hit anyone, there's no one around. Just the floor."

"Oh, trust me, I'd find someone to hit." He laughed. "And I bet I'm better at rolling then you are!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Again I was surprised how much fun this was.

"You're on!" he grabbed his bright green ball and rolled it down the alley.

About half an hour later we were almost to the end of the game and it was a tie.

I had a feeling Edward would let me win, not that I had a problem with that; it was nice to have a gentleman around.

"You're so going down." I warned as I picked up the bowling ball.

But then the problems started. He smiled at me again. And then I forgot what I was doing. So I accidentally tripped and dropped the bowling ball on his foot.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!!!"

"It's…fine." He struggled. I helped him to his seat and couldn't help but have the teeniest feeling of excitement due to our close contact.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, looking around to see if one of the crew members could get him some ice. They hadn't called 'cut' this whole time. They had said to just go about normally and they would edit anything later. I hoped they wouldn't show this part.

"I'm fine, I promise." He looked up and smiled at me.

"I warned you." I said in my 'i-told-you-so' voice.

"Yeah, yeah."

The camera crew made us go over a few more things again, getting extra shots just in case. Then they told Edward to say that it was getting late and he should take me home so we left.

"Thanks, that was fun." I said as Edward and I got into his car. "And I really am sorry about your foot."

"Bella, really, I'm perfectly fine." He looked me in the eyes, he had been doing that a lot lately. I had never really noticed before, but a lot of people I know don't really look me in the eyes when they talk to me. Edward always did.

I blushed, embarrassed under the intense look in his eyes. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"So, do you want to see where I was originally going to take you?"

….

A/N: ok, chapter two: finished! This was a pretty long one! So any ideas where he was really going to take her? I bet you could guess if you had half a brain.

So let me know what you guys think! I see people getting story alerts so take the time to **review** after you hit that alert button!

**Next chapter** will be where he was really going to take her and what Mike thinks about all of this.

Reviews are love! :)

And they make me update faster. I was on a strange high today…only on air, don't worry.

Next chapter maybe tomorrow or Wednesday.

and for those of you following my other stories, **'what about now'** will hopefully be updated tomorrow


	3. Chasing cars

A/N: Ok so I typed this chapter up really fast…I have a busy day today, so bear with me. I thought it would be fun to write from Mike's POV, so that ended up being definitely…interesting.

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

BPOV

"Are we allowed to?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Edward shrugged.

"Ok then." I smiled and I couldn't help but think that Edward was too good to be true. He was a college guy too, a gorgeous college guy. What interest could he possibly have in me? Also I was wondering why I was thinking these things. I had Mike, so why would I be thinking of Edward like this? It's not like I should really care anyways.

But I did care, a lot.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking…I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should."

"Well you can't stay with Mike forever now can you?" he smiled. "I want to stay with you too," he added, "why do you think I'm taking you here?" he asked rhetorically, to prove his point.

"And where exactly are we going again?" I noticed how the grin stayed on my face even as I talked, I just couldn't seem to get rid of it. But who would want to?

"You'll see, we're almost there, don't worry."

I groaned and started bouncing my leg up and down with impatience.

"Three more minutes, I promise."

I sat back and decided to enjoy the view; we were suddenly around a lot of trees. This was LA; trees like this were not common. I started to wonder more where we were.

"Ok, here we are." He parked the car smoothly and got around to open my door. "We have to walk a bit from here, only a few minutes."

"Great…"

"Do you want to go home?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm just going to need some help, clumsy, remember?" I asked, pointing to myself.

He laughed loudly. "Right. How could I forget?" he looked down at his foot.

"Yeah…sorry again about that."

"Really Bella, I'm fine. I was only joking."

We walked for a few minutes, just like he had said, farther into what seemed to be a little forest. He never showed any sign of impatience as a stumbled around the roots of the surrounding trees.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." I assumed this was where he was going to me. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers—violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air.

"I thought you would like it." He smiled and pulled my hand to follow him and sit right in the middle.

…….

**Now let's see how Mike and the parents are doing at home. They have to watch Bella's date with Edward. This should be interesting.**

…….

MikePOV

The director had told me to argue with Charlie and Renee a lot, it was really fun. Until we started watching Bella's date with Edward.

I didn't like that guy. Not one bit.

Something about the way he carried himself, like he thought he was so much better than me. I mean, so what if my girlfriend's parents were making us do this? He was probably only doing it to get crack money or something.

"Ok, places everyone!" the director yelled. He was standing behind the camera with a doughnut in his hand; if you ask me he had one to many is his directing days. "Mike! Weren't you sitting over there?"

"Oh, right. My bad." I moved from the chair back to the sofa. I wondered where Bella had gotten those chairs, they were very comfy, like sofa…er, chair… heaven for your cakes, but I had never seen them before. So needless to say I was sad I wasn't sitting in those chairs anymore.

We were waiting for Charlie to finish on the phone now. I saw him in the kitchen on the phone; they had an old fashioned phone with a cord so he couldn't walk in here. I thought it was kind of funny how they had such old stuff, I mean I guess they couldn't really afford anything else, but it was funny. It was also a faded sort of lime green color. I mean, what was up with that? You go to buy a phone and the second you see the green one you think, 'Oh, that's the one!'? Because that was a weird color.

"Ok, sorry guys." Charlie came back into the room.

…

**So let's see what Bella and Edward have been up to!**

…

RenéePOV

Needless to say, Mike freaked out about Edward and Bella's date. He was so jealous! And I loved it! I was so glad Bella had finally gotten away from Mike.

I had liked him at first but now I was glad to see there was a chance that we would be rid of him.

"What?! He better watch it." Mike protested as he saw Edward and Bella holding hands. He was seething and muttering how she'll be sorry when she gets back. Charlie and I rolled our eyes and continued to watch.

I felt so bad for Bella when she dropped the bowling ball on Edward's foot but couldn't help a little giggle.

"That's my Bells." Charlie was trying not to laugh also.

"She's so stupid, always such a freaking klutz."

"Hey, you better watch your mouth!" I normally wouldn't have said anything but Stan had encouraged us to argue with Mike so I was all for it.

"Yeah, you should watch your calories too, but that doesn't seem to be working out too well for you." He snapped back.

Oh no, he didn't. "Well this watch," I pointed to my wrist, "Is ticking away your time here, so you better just sit back and shut up before I make it even shorter time." HA! Take that. I laughed to myself, I felt like I was in high school all over again.

"Nice one." Charlie complimented and I smiled back at him.

So after that the director called cut again and we were free to go for the day, the next date would be filmed tomorrow.

"Has anyone seen Bella or Edward?" Stan asked.

……

BPOV

"It's nice to be without all of the cameras." Edward said. We were still sitting in the middle of the perfect little meadow; it was like it was straight out a fairytale book. We had been sitting here for at least a few hours just talking like we had in his car.

"I know, I feel like our date at the bowling alley was a lot more…I don't know, kind of posed I guess."

"Yeah, the cameras are a weird thing to get used to. I don't know how people on reality shows do it." He joked.

"Yeah." I agreed, I was very relaxed just sitting here, it was the best day I've ever had.

"Are you tired?" he asked, hearing the tone in my voice.

"Nope I'm just relaxed. Perfectly content. This has been the best day."

"I know what you mean." he smiled.

"What was your favorite part?" I asked.

"Well, today I drove to this house outside of LA." I could see where this was going. "And I walked in after a woman answered the door, she was very friendly." He smiled, "But something else caught my eye. She was sitting with who I sadly assumed was her boyfriend and by far out-shined everyone in the room. Her captivating eyes, placid face and deep mahogany hair, all the epitome of perfection." I blushed at this. "And lovely blush too." He smiled wider.

"What was your favorite part?" he asked quietly. I had only just noticed but we had been talking very softly the entire time, like we were having our own private conversation, apart from the rest of the world.

We sat so close that I didn't even have time to realize what I was doing until I felt his lips against mine. He didn't seem shocked or appalled, which was relieving.

He kissed me softly for a few moments before bringing his hand slowly to my waist and gradually pulling me closer to him and our lips moved together. He didn't move with any urgency or over enthusiasm as Mike often did, but seemed to make the kiss perfect in every way. I could feel his smile against my lips and he kissed me chastely a few times before pulling away.

"Ok, I lied. That was my favorite part."

……….

A/N: So? Hit or miss? Tell it to me like it is!

**Next chapter**, Edward and Bella feel the consequences of sneaking off! And time for Jacob's date with our lovely Bella.

Reviews are love! :)


	4. I will be

A/N: ok sorry for the wait, I just didn't have too much extra time last week. And I'm starting lacrosse this week so if that takes up too much time I might just go to updating on Thursdays or weekends. So we'll see. I if get some more reviews on this chatper i'll be more motivated to update more. so keep that in mind!

**Disclaimer: I'm fresh out of snappy disclaimers. So here is it: I don't own Twilight.**

……

BPOV

My heart melted at Edward's words and I lay back against the grass, smiling still.

"My favorite part too."

"I'm glad." I heard him next to me.

We just lay there in silence for a while, enjoying eachother's presence. I couldnt thank my parents enough for this.

I didn't even notice that Edward was holding my hand until he started rubbing circles around my palm.

"Pretty clouds today." I commented after a while.

"Hmm, I see an apple." Edward seemed to think carefully about this.

"An apple, where?" He pointed to the left of the sky and I saw an outline that looked a bit like an apple. "Ok, I guess. But there's a whale over there." I pointed over our heads.

"A whale?" he laughed. "It looks like a pirate to me."

"How does a whale look like a pirate?"

"Because it's a pirate."

"It's definitely a whale."

"Then how do you explain the hook up there? Pirates have hooks, not whales."

"Easy, that's the whale's mouth. He just ate your pirate." I teased.

"So you admit there _was_ a pirate!" he exclaimed and I laughed.

"Well it's dead now but I guess it could have been standing there before my whale ate it."

"Yeah, yeah." Edward rolled his eyes.

………

RenéePOV

Bella and Edward had been gone for a long time now and I was starting to get a bit worried. I know that Edward would never do anything to Bella but I just couldn't see why they wouldn't be home by now.

I must admit I was a tad bit happier than worried, because the date had gone so well. I could tell by the frequency of Bella's blushes that she really liked Edward, he was such a gentleman too. I was pretty confident that Mike would be gone after that.

Stan was starting to get very impatient too. He kept prattling on about that he was clear with Edward about what he was to do and what he was not to do. And he was not supposed to take Bella anywhere besides the designated bowling alley. Charlie was starting to get impatient now too. Mike had been impatient the whole time so he didn't really count.

"Will some one call Jacob and ask him to come in today?" Stan asked. "We've lost a lot of time with Edward and Bella not coming back yet and I think we should have him here now so we can make up for lost time."

One of his assistants was on it, talking to Jacob for a few minutes before announcing that he would be here shortly.

…….

JacobPOV

I woke up early this morning due to the fact that I was excited for tomorrow; my mind was racing a million miles an hour. I'm sure no one knew this except for me but Bella Swan was that girl for me. That one that you always knew you were in love with and hoped one day she'd give you the time of day.

I know that you're not supposed to have met the person you go on a date with for this TV show but I was the only person who knew that I knew Bella. I'm a senior like Bella but she goes to a different school.

Now before you get too creeped out, she always went to the games our schools played against each other and sat with her friends, a blond girl and a short girl with chopped black hair. They were quite the lookers. So every game I would sit on the other side of the bleachers, always in sight of them, trying to get the nerve to talk to Bella.

This is how I know her, well since I've never talked to her I guess you couldn't say I know her exactly, but I know who she is. She always seemed to talk to a lot of guys, I couldn't blame them, but it didn't exactly make it easier for me. I could tell by looking at these guys that they felt the same as me. I just hoped I wouldn't have a goofy look on my face when I finally talked to her like the guys who always talked to her at the games.

So when I heard from my dad that his friend was producing the show and they had a girl named Bella Swan up for grabs, I jumped at the opportunity. Of course, there was no way that I would ever tell her all of that, but I hoped our date would be nice. I didn't really know if people on the show actually stay with the people that they pick, but I had heard that Bella's boyfriend was no competition.

I wasted the day away at my house, thankful that Billy, my dad, had gone on a fishing trip for a few days. I switched back and forth from the TV to computer and food.

My cell phone rang and I looked around my room, trying to find it. "Hello?" I opened it, not recognizing the number.

"Hello, can I please speak to Jacob Black?" a soft female voice asked.

"This is him."

"Oh, hi. This is Tanya, Stan Oval's assistant."

"Oval?" I asked, amused at his last name.

"Yes, from Parental Control."

"Oh, right. What can I do for you?" I asked, fearful after the question left my mouth that they were calling to cancel.

"Stan wanted to see if you could come in today instead of tomorrow. We've had a bit of a… complication, and need you in as soon as possible."

"Oh, alright. What was the address again?" I asked.

Tanya gave me directions to the house and I hoped up to write them down and then change.

Again I was thankful for the lack of my dad's presence because he had taken the VW rabbit I had fixed up, leaving me with his nice truck. I hurried over to Bella's house, extremely excited.

……….

BPOV

Edward drove me home on a cloud. A white, fluffy, soft, silky, perfect cloud.

Unfortunately once we got back to my house we realized the whole camera crew was waiting to film us walking back inside my house and Mike's reaction.

"We've been waiting for an hour!" Stan said to us once we walked out of the car. "Where were you two?!" He seemed pretty mad. "Edward you know perfectly well that you're not allowed to take her anywhere besides the bowling alley and back."

"I'm sorry Stan, I-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You're off the show." He turned around and stuck his head into my house, "Renee, Charlie, we need your help out here. You need to pick someone else, Edward's off."

Edward shot me a remorseful look and Stan dragged me back into my house. Everything happened so fast that I couldn't even get out any words to say anything to Edward.

……

A/N: gasp! Ok so I bet you guys didn't see that coming.

So **next chapter** we'll hear about Jacob's date with Bella, which she won't be in a good mood for. But the real question here is what will happen now that Edward's kicked off of the show?!

Reviews are love! :)


	5. Carona and lime

A/N: ok guys, I'm sorry. i havent updated in wayyyy too long. but you guys will be glad to know i've sprained my ankle so i'm out of sports for the next two to six weeks...at least i'll have more time to write! :)

And I'm not gonna lie, this was the last story on my list to write this chapter since I'm not exactly gung-ho when it comes to Jacob. But here it goes.

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you.**

BPOV

I couldn't deny to myself the sadness I felt as Edward was hurried out the door. I really, really liked him. Probably more than I should have.

But Mike seemed ecstatic. Stan wasn't showing much emotion, he didn't know me so he didn't care. But I knew my parents could tell the sadness on my face. But no one really said anything.

The main dilemma here was that I couldn't really tell how much Stan meant what he said. Could Edward really be off the show? I mean, did they really do that?

I definitely didn't want to go on two more dates.

At this point I was really regretting agreeing to let Edward take me on a date at lunch time. Because I now I had to go through another date before the day would be over. And I knew no one they could have picked would match up to Edward.

….

**Bella's dad's pick is almost here. Let's see how Mike and the parents are doing, all seem to still be breathing...how bad can it be?**

….

My mind completely blanked as I just sat there, listening to mike and my parents argue. I knew they were supposed to for the camera, but I could tell Renee was letting out some things she had always wanted to.

"Mike, you're just jealous." She teased. "You know as well as I do that my pick blew you out of the water and you are just too scared to see what may be next."

"That's not true." He defended himself. "Bella is still mine." I hated when he talked about me like that. I wasn't _his_. I always felt like some kind of trophy when he said things like that. "No way any of these guys are gonna change her mind." He said, once again, ever so confidently.

The doorbell rang and I realized once again that I hadn't actually seen my date before hand, and found myself restless waiting for my dad to open the door.

A very tall, fairly good looking guy walked in next my dad and held his hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." He smiled.

Ok I guess he wasn't too bad so far.

"Hey." I said shyly. This was sure to be an awkward date. I didn't really feel any attraction to him, especially not compared to Edward.

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked after briefly glancing at Jacob.

"Yeah, sure." He led me out the door and I saw his car. He didn't open the door for me like Edward did but I had to tell myself to stop comparing him to Edward. Not that it really mattered…which reminds me, I need to have a little talk with Stan after this date. He couldn't really be serious about the whole 'Edward's off the show' stuff.

We drove pretty far away, back into some mountains actually. The road got steeper and steeper until I was fairly sure we were climbing up the other side of the mountain where the 'Hollywood' sign is. Maybe we'll be able to see it.

Jacob and I had surprisingly easy conversation. Dare I say it; it was almost easier than with Edward. But I was pretty sure that just had to do with the fact that I wasn't so focused on Jacob's lips and such like I was with Edward.

He asked me a lot about myself, making me kind of uncomfortable. Edward and Jacob were both the most questioning people I have ever met. No one usually asked me so much about myself, there was usually someone more important around.

"Jacob, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"My friend Sam runs a parachuting program from the top of the hill." He smiled.

"Hill?" I scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What, you don't want to?" he asked, his tone daring me to.

"Jacob, why would I want to jump off a cliff?"

"For fun." He stated simply.

"I could definitely think of better things to do for fun." I sighed.

"Too bad, I'm the one thinking today so you have to do what I say." His smiled just kept growing and growing. He seemed to be very amused by my reaction.

We kept driving, winding around the 'hill' until there was a visible cliff and store, probably Jacob's friend's parachute store or something.

I hesitantly took my gear from Jacob. We forgot to wait until the camera crew came so we had to get back in Jacob's car and re-do our entrance so they could film it. I don't know if it was just me but the camera crew seemed to be way more in our faces this time. Jacob helped me put on my gear and I got more and more apprehensive. I didn't really know if I actually wanted to jump off of this cliff.

Well it didn't go all the way to the ground; there was another ledge in the mountain that we would land on. But it was still a pretty far ways down.

"Bella, don't be afraid. All you have to do is jump. These parachutes are perfectly safe; I've done this a million times." Jacob tried to convince me to just jump already.

"Fine then, if you've done it so many times, you can jump first." I replied.

"Ok," he shrugged and finished fastening his gear, walking closer and closer to the edge.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and he turned around.

"Are you really going to jump?" I asked.

"Yeah, you just told me to." He smiled teasingly.

"Well I didn't think you were actually going to."

"Bella, I've done this before remember?"

"Ok…well, good luck I guess."

"Wait." He walked closer to me. "Before I go…" he leaned in like he was about to kiss me.

"Jacob…" I started to protest.

"What?" he asked softly.

I didn't respond, I didn't have the heart too.

I didn't really know Jacob that well, yet I had spent the same amount of time with him as I had with Edward. So why wasn't it ok for him to kiss me when Edward had? Obviously I liked Edward more; I just felt more of a friendship vibe between me and Jacob.

It's not like he wasn't attractive, because he was. He had nice russet brown colored skin and brown eyes that reminded me of the dog I used to have when I was little. And his hair flipped out to the sides underneath his slightly skater hat.

I was still avoiding eye contact with him at this point, because these thoughts were going through my head so fast it was really only a few seconds ago that he asked me 'what'. My eyes stayed focused on the ground and I found the most interesting piece of dirt on my shoes to stare at.

Jacob seemed to understand this and instead kissed me lightly on the cheek and headed back towards the edge.

"You're going to regret missing that if I don't make it!" He called over to me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Go jump off a cliff."

"If you say so!"

And with that he was off.

…..

**Let's see how Mike and the parents are doing back at home.**

…..

MikePOV

There is no way that Bella would have fun on a date with this bozo.

I was glad to see at first sight that he definitely wouldn't be any competition. I had enough of that to deal with between Edward and me.

So once I saw that he had taken Bella parachuting, I knew this ought to be good. There was no way that Bella would ever jump off of a cliff, especially with someone like Jacob who she's just met.

I watched the screen smugly as Jacob tried to kiss Bella but ended up kissing her cheek. That part made me glad.

But then Bella did something I never would have thought she would do.

…..

BPOV

I ran to the edge to watch him and saw and he glided through the air. Watching him just made me want to do it more. I knew with my clumsy nature it probably wouldn't be a good idea…but I don't think I could live with thinking 'what if I had?'

So I strapped on large amounts of extremely intimidating gear and walked to the edge of the cliff. The instructor was beside me, telling me what do to but it was all mush in my ears. I saw Jacob down below, a small little dot, and faintly heard his voice.

I decided this was it and I jumped off, screaming out of both terror and joy all the way down.

The wind blew wildly through my hair and I looked around to see all of the beautiful nature I was flying above. Compared to the smoggy suburbs, this literally was a breath of fresh air. I pulled the lever for my parachute and heard it open above me and I started gliding in the air. My descent was very slow and I got more time to enjoy what was around me. When I got to Jacob I was smiling, extremely glad and proud of myself for actually going through with it. And enjoy thinking about the fact that I could rub it in Jacob's face now that I actually did it.

"Wow I can't believe you actually went through with it." He smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing myself. I'm just full of surprises." I smiled. "I'm glad I did, that was really fun."

"Want to go again?" he asked.

"Haha no way, once is good enough for me."

……

A/N: so?! What did you guys think?! Seriously I'm dying to know. I know a lot of you press that _subscribe to story_ button so just add a review!

**Next chapter**: is Edward really kicked off the show? Will Bella have to go on yet _another_ date?? If so, who will this mystery guy be?!

I'll try to post it tomorrow :)

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!!


	6. Coffee shop soundtrack

A/N: wow ok yes I am the most horrible updater ever, sorry to keep you guys waiting.

**Disclaimer: I own way too many Twilight posters, t-shirts, books and jewelry, and yet I still do not own Twilight. Sad, isn't it.**

BPOV

Even though I had loved going to that meadow with Edward, I was really starting to regret it. My mom was in the kitchen trying to convince Stan to let Edward stay on the show but it didn't sound like she was having much luck. It was sounding like Stan was asking her what other guy they would have picked. Oh no.

……

**Bella's moms pick is on his way; let's see how the family is doing in their living room.**

……

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I mumbled to Renee right before Stan shouted 'action!'

"Oh Bella, don't be such a drama queen. It's just a date; you're not going to die." Renee tried to joke. She always joked when she felt bad about something. I was just hoping the person they picked wasn't too horrible. I would just get through it as fast as I could and then stay home for a while. It was late afternoon now, so we wouldn't have too many more hours of sunlight, hopefully that would help shorten my date.

The doorbell rang and Renee went to get it. "Hi Eric! Come on in!" she sounded like she was trying way too hard to be cheerful.

"Thanks Mrs. Swan." I heard someone who's name was Eric say and they walked closer and closer to us.

"Hi Bella, I'm Eric."

"Hi," I smiled politely and stood up to leave.

"Bye Bella." Mike said half heartedly, probably trying to prove his hold on me still.

Eric didn't have a car so we were driven in the Parental Control van. It was a really awkward drive because unlike Edward and Jacob, Eric didn't even try to make conversation. That just made it even worse.

We pulled up to a baseball diamond and I sighed audibly. Eric helped me out and we were instructed not to say anything until the cameras started rolling again.

"Do you play baseball?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought we could chill out here for a bit and have some ball park dogs." He smiled.

"Ok, sounds fun."

"So first let's get changed and then we can throw around."

I nodded and headed off to change. Apparently Renee had known I would need to change and stuck some sporty clothes in the van.

Eric definitely thought he was smooth when trying to teach me how to hit the baseball. Obviously I already knew that, the only problem was my aim. I only hit a few of the pitches, making me feel like such a girl, but I figured that was better than hitting him in the head. He was a nice guy and all, and I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it.

"I can't believe you haven't played baseball in a long time, I play every day. It's my favorite sport."

"I'm not much of a sport person…" I trailed off.

"So what's so bad about your boyfriend?" Eric asked as we sat down to eat our hot dogs.

"He's just rude to my parents so they don't really like him. And he flirts with other girls a lot."

"Oh, that's lame. You should pick me so you can get rid of that guy."

I laughed awkwardly and kept thinking of how I just wanted to pick Edward.

"I was worried that since I was the second date that my idea would already been taken. But the director gave me Jacob's number and when he told me he was going to take you cliff diving, I figured I was safe." He smiled.

"Cut!" Stan shouted. "Ok, the sun is starting to fade…can we hurry this up?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Eric cleared his throat and we got up to leave.

…..

**Let's check in with Mike and the parents back at home.**

…..

RenéePOV

"What kind of idiot would take Bella near any sports? She'll probably kill him." Mike scoffed.

"I wish she would take you somewhere where she could kill you." I shot back.

"Even she's not that stupid. She wouldn't know what to do without me." Mike announced happily.

"Well she seems to know what she's doing right now, I think she'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

Mike continued his pointless banter of back and forth arguing, but Charlie started up this time instead of me, I just really didn't feel like it. Mike was very boring to argue with.

…..

BPOV

Thankfully the date was quick and painless, for the most part, and we were able to head back to my house. It had been an interesting last two days and I was pretty tired. Last night I had fallen asleep easily but tonight my parents, and the camera crew, came in to 'discuss my choice' with me. Obviously they didn't want me to pick Mike but they knew I didn't really like Eric so they were pulling for Jacob. Anything was better than Mike.

"Why should I choose one of them anyways? The only person I wanted to choose was Edward."

"But Bella, you can't and you just have to deal with that." Renee was starting to use her stern voice. I felt like a fussy little kid who wouldn't go to sleep on time.

"Fine, what ever. I'm not going to tell you who I pick though. You'll just have to wait and see."

….

I waited until everyone was gone from my house and my parents were asleep until I crept out into the kitchen. Stan had left all his paper work here, my parents still need to look over a few things. I figured I would come and look to see if Edward's information was anywhere here so I could contact him. I felt extremely odd creeping around my house like this but I really just wanted to talk to Edward again. I hoped with everything I had in me that he still felt the same way; he said he did, so I hoped nothing had changed when he got kicked off.

I found among the piles of papers a little book of all they guys my parents had interviewed. All of their information was there so now I just had to find Edward's. I flipped past Jacob's picture and Eric's, but still I couldn't find Edward's. Worry started to sink in as I flipped farther and farther through the pages, his wasn't there. I sighed in frustration and sulked back to my room but then I remembered how Eric said he had talked to Jacob. I wonder if Jacob and Edward had talked…I should see if Jacob has his number. Jacob was a pretty mellow guy, I don't think he would mind.

….

**Time for Bella to make her choice. Does she want to keep dating Mike or pick on of the new guys her parents picked out for her? This is Parental Control.**

….

"Ok guy," I said to Mike, Jacob and Eric who were all standing in front of me. "I had a really great time with you two and Mike, we always have fun." I recited the lines Stan had told me to say. "But unfortunately I'm going to have to eliminate someone right now." Stan motioned for me to pause for 'dramatic effect'.

"Eric, you're a really nice guy but I think I would see you as more of a friend…I'm sorry."

"That's ok Bella, it's what ever." He shrugged and left. I felt kind of bad, but I think he knew it was coming.

"Ok, Mike and Jacob." I started. "Jacob, I had a lot of fun on our date, but I'm afraid you may be a little too crazy for me. And Mike, you really need to get your act together, especially around my parents." He nodded his head silently and was suddenly fascinated with the dust on his shoes.

"So the person I choose is…Jacob."

"Yes!" simultaneous outbursts from my parents and Jacob flooded Mike's disapprovals.

"You're outta here!" my mom laughed at Mike.

"Yeah, what ever. See you never Bella."

"I knew you'd pick me." Jacob smiled.

"Anything to get rid of Mike." My dad rolled his eyes.

"And cut!" Stan shouted. "Great, that was great. I'm going to catch some clips of Eric and Mike walking away. You guys are finished."

"Thanks Stan." Charlie said as Stan walked out.

"So are you doing anything today?" Jacob asked me.

"Um, yeah. Here's the thing…I was wondering…do you have Edward's number?" I asked.

"Uh, I think it's still in my phone from when I talked to him the other day…why?"

"Well I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but I really wanted to pick him…so I figured I'd just pick you and we could be friends…?"

"Oh, ok. Yeah sure, we can be friends." I could tell Jacob was trying his best to put on a happy face.

"Thanks Jacob." I hugged him.

"Sure, sure. Uh here's Edward's number…" he showed me the screen and I typed the number into my phone. I didn't want to call him right in front of Jacob so I just saved it into my phone and put it away for later.

"So do you want to go hang out somewhere? As friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. You can call Edward later." He teased. I rolled my eyes and we walked outside and headed to the seven eleven a few blocks over.

…..

I sat there with my phone in my hand, Edward's number on the screen, debating with myself. Should I call him? What if he had a girlfriend and was just playing me? What if he didn't remember who I was? That would be an embarrassing conversation. I asked myself a million and one questions before I finally got the nerve to hit send.

….

A/N: so what did you guys think?! Pretty please review! I love hearing what you guys think.

**Next chapter**: we find out what will happen when Bella calls Edward. There will only be one or two more chapters, so get the reviews in while you can!

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! :)


	7. Suddenly i see

A/N: oh my gosh you guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever but my godmother lives in Seattle and she told me if I get good grades I can go there in the summer and go around Forks! So I really want to go so I haven't had much time to write with studying and such. Ugh school's such a dragg.

Hope you guys like this chapter :)

Oh and since the show is no longer going on I've decided to drop the announcer guy lol. And for this chapter just remember that Bella goes to UCLA and Edward's still in high school, although he is **very very** mature for his age, it is Edward after all

**Disclaimer: I may have various Twilight merchandise and may have seen the movie 16 times (hehe) but unfortunately I still do not own Twilight.**

BPOV

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Edward?"

"Yes."

"Hi, it's Bella." I cringed, hoping he would remember me.

"Oh hey Bella, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" I asked, but it didn't sound as graceful as it did when he said it.

"I'm better now, I've been writing a paper for the past few hours. I could use a break…would you like to maybe go out to dinner?"

"I'd love to," I tried not to sound too anxious. "That's kind of why I called actually." I admitted.

"Really?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah." Oh gosh ok I definitely should not have said that… "So did you have any place in mind?" I asked, trying to just keep the conversation on track.

"Not really, but I'll think of something. Could I pick you up in, say, half an hour? Is that enough time?"

"Sure, I'm pretty much ready when ever you are."

"Ok great, I'll see you in a bit then."

"Do you remember where my house is?"

"How could I forget?" he started up with that dream voice again.

"Ok, bye."

He chuckled. "Bye Bella."

I hung up and noticed the smile still on my face, just from talking on the phone. I felt like I was in middle school or something, I was so giddy. Since I was always dressed I just decided to try to so something with my hard and then I was ready.

Edward was ten minutes early and I teased him for it but I was definitely glad he was.

"I was surprised you didn't ask for more time," he commented, "The girls I hang around need at least a two hour notice." He laughed more to himself than to me. I instantly found myself wondering about the girls he hang out with and became saddened but responded to him comment anyways.

"I just gave up with my hair, I was never really into glam too much."

"Well you could pull of anything with your natural being, you always look beautiful." I blushed at his words as he turned the corner down a strange looking street. Who knew there could be such a farm-looking place in LA, I felt like I was in Tennessee or something.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked, not recognizing any of my surroundings.

"Just a little place that has the best apple pie in town. That's after though of course." He smiled.

"And that is…?"

"You'll see." He teased.

"Alright." I sighed.

"So how did the rest of the show go?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh gosh don't even get me started. The other guy they got instead of you was beyond horrible."

He gasped. "I feel so replaced."

I laughed. "No one could ever replace you in my heart Edward."

"Good." He smiled, but it was different this time. Something in his eyes was different. "So…did you…pick mike…?" he asked.

It took me a minute to remember who Mike even was; I was still distracted by this gorgeous guy sitting next to me who was just smiling at me. When I composed myself I thought more about his question. I couldn't even believe he was thinking about mike, I sure wasn't. Edward blew Mike way out of the water.

"No way." I responded. "I did have to pick someone though, unfortunately. But Jacob knows were just friends."

"That's good to know." He smiled again.

I was starting to get overwhelmed with all of out little discretely flirty comments, but thanks goodness I was a little too focused on wondering where we were going.

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Edward, you already know I hate surprises, why do you do this to me?" I asked reminded him teasingly in one last attempt to crack him.

"Yes I know." Again with that smile. It's visits were becoming more and more frequent and I had come to love it in the past few minutes.

"Well how much longer until we get there?" I asked, bargaining for partial information.

"About 20 minutes."

I sighed and gazed out the window before returning to my starting at Edward. he really didn't look like he was about to graduate high school. He was cleanly shaven, something I found extremely attractive, and there was something about the way he carried himself that made him look at least a year older than me. His hair was always…neatly disordered, and he wore a lot nice clothes than I was used to. The guys at UCLA, or at least the few that I had come to know, weren't nearly as…all around genuine as Edward was. They definitely couldn't hold a conversation like he can either.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't have enough time to be confused by the fact that we were at a house before Edward walked around and opened my door for me.

I knew he still wouldn't tell me where we were so I didn't even bother asking.

"So who lives here?" I tried to be sneaky again, no avail.

"You'll see." He repeated for what seemed like the 20th time.

The yard of this house we pulled up to was very well kept, flowers boomed, despite the cold January weather, and the fountain in front of a window flowed with grace, completing the homey feeling of the yard.

"Oh those are such pretty flowers." I commented. Edward crouched down; pulling me with him ad picked a few. "Edward," I scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Don't worry, they won't mind, I know them pretty well."

"Edward!" as if on cue a warm looking woman looking in her early forties hurried to us and pinched Edward's cheeks. "My, my. You just get more handsome every time I see you!" she smiled. "And who is this?" she asked, looking at me.

"This is Bella, Bella this is my godmother Esme Masen."

"Oh how lovely to meet you dear!" Her smile was still bright and shining as she hugged me. "You didn't tell me you were bringing someone with you." She smiled slyly at Edward.

He smiled innocently and shrugged before putting his arm back around me. This smooth gesture did not go unnoticed by Esme.

"Well I hope you two are hungry because I'm afraid I might have gotten a bit carried away." She laughed.

"Of course we are. You know how I live for those Sunday night apple pies." He assured her.

"Oh, wonderful! I know Carlisle will be happy to see you."

We walked into their house and left us in the sitting room while she got us something to drink.

"Carlisle is my godfather," he explained to me. "I live here practically as much as I live at my actual house. Carlisle and Esme took me in my sophomore year when I was a bit more…rebellious. I usually visit them a few times a week but haven't had as much time to in the past few weeks."

"That's really nice, she seems very friendly."

"I'm glad you think that because you'll definitely be seeing a lot more of her, as well as Carlisle." The mention of anything in the future with Edward instantly put a smile on my face. "But they're tough too," he added. "They pretty much give me as much crap as my parents do." He smiled. "I've been thinking about living with them when I go to UCLA since it's a lot closer."

"What ever you do I would definitely not recommend staying with your parents, its not very fun. Im getting my own apartment soon."  
"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme go on a lot of trips so I figured if it's empty and it's free I should take advantage of it."

I nodded. "If I had my own Carlisle and Esme I would probably do the same thing."

Esme came back out with various drinks in her hands. "Ok, I found some soda in the garage or I have lemonade if you prefer."

"Lemonade is great, thank you." I took a glass off the tray she set down and Edward poured both of us lemonade.

"Edward, Carlisle won't be home until later tonight, I'm afraid one of his surgeries is running late, he said to start without him."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes, don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll walk in right when were done, you'll have time to visit with him."

"Ok, well it smells delicious, what are you cooking?"

"Thanks! I'm making Italiono for you!" she said excitedly. "I do hope you're hungry."

"Yeah, absolutely." I assured her as Edward had done before.

"This is exciting, Edward hardly ever brings company over." She smiled at me.

Well at least it was good to know Edward didn't have other girls around all the time, it made it more special that I wasn't just another one of a load of girls he always brought over. Because he was extremely charming all the time, so I wouldn't put it past myself to tall for his tricks. But something in me hoped and suspected that he didn't see it as a trick, that he just honestly liked me enough to meet some of his almost family. That scared me a bit, I know I was thinking way off into the future but I really just couldn't help myself.

Edward and Esme carried a nice conversation, with me occasionally adding in my two cents. The timer on the oven beeped, signaling that dinner was ready.

"Oh, that's the oven!" We migrated into the kitchen and as soon as Edward opened the door for me I was enveloped in the luscious smells of the food still cooking. Esme must have been very good with cooking; she had cooked us up a feast. Our dinner consisted of two rolls of bread, pasta, chicken with rosemary and a very colorful salad.

She served us a plethora of food, I was almost sure I could never finish it all, and Edward reminded me that I had to save room for the apple pie. The way he was talking it up so insistently made me look forward to it.

The meal was wonderful and I definitely wished I had something like this every night.

"Esme this is delicious." I commented as I took a last bite of the pasta."

"Thank you dear! I'm so glad you like it."

I could definitely tell where Edward got his sincerity and manners from. Edward excused himself and took his plate, taking mine too since I was finished and now stood over Esme.

"Esme, please let me clear your plate for you, it's the least I can do, I will not allow you to do any dishes after making all of this."

She sighed and smiled, giving in. "Thank you dear."

He was happy she let him take her plate and he headed back into the kitchen with all three plates in hand. I moved to get up to help him but he stopped me.

"Ah ah ah, no women in the kitchen after dinner." He scolded, as if I should know this. So he left the room and I began to get nervous, realizing that Edward being in the kitchen left me sitting alone with Esme.

………

A/N: oh my gosh I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update like ever! Life has just been really busy lately and I find myself wondering if it will ever calm down. I'm trying my best, although this chapter has been sitting unfinished for at least a week, and I'm really sorry again for that. So I hope you guys liked this chapter!

**Next chapter:** find out what happens when Bella is left alone with Esme :) you know you're curious

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!! :)


	8. Little wonders

A/N: haha ok I bet I freaked you guys out with the 'find out what happens when Bella and Esme are left alone' but don't worry they just have a nice little chat. :)

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight, and I don't think that will ever change, even when I'm married to Rob. :)**

BPOV

"So what do you do for a living Bella?" She asked, "Are you a student?"

I nodded, "At UCLA."

"Oh, Edward is going there next year." She smiled at the thought. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I have a few pretty hard classes but I really like the whole environment, and it's really close to my home, although I'm moving out soon."

"Oh? Where do you live?"

"Down by Sherman Oaks." I replied, it was a small town just outside of LA.

"Carlisle used to work over near there, he really liked it."

"Yeah, I like living at home at the beginning of the year so I didn't have to pay for an apartment but I fee like I should get out on my own, and I kind of want to."

She nodded in agreement. "Edward's going to live here next semester I think but I'm sure he'll get tired of it after a bit." She swallowed a sip of her drink. "I moved out right when I went off the college, since it wasn't near home. An all girls school, but definitely fun enough with guys' school near by. That's how Carlisle and I met."

"College sweethearts?" I asked.

"Something like that," she nodded. I sensed that there was something else to the story, but I wasn't going to pry.

Edward came back a few minutes later and we waited for the pies and relaxed after the wonderful dinner.

"Carlisle should be home soon," Esme informed us after talking to him on the phone. "Why don't you two go for a walk while I ready the pie, it'll take at least 30 more minutes."

"Ok, we'll be back by then." Edward led me to the door. "Did you want a coat Bella?" he asked.

"I think I left it in the kitchen," I moved to walk back to the kitchen but Edward draped his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I blushed immensely.

We walked won to the street and walked lazily along the sidewalk.

"I think Esme really likes you." Edward smiled at me.

"I can't wait to meet Carlisle; if he's half as nice as Esme I'm sure I'll love him."

"I'm glad." He smiled. We walked in silence for a few minutes, but it was comfortable silence, as our silences always were. I was taking in all of my surroundings so I didn't even notice too much. We came to a cross walk.

"Which way?" I asked.

Edward turned to the left. "This way." I saw a park at the end of the very long street.

"Oh, let's go to the park!" I said excitedly.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "That was the plan."

"Oh." I said lamely, which caused him to laugh again.

All of the sudden a biker passed me and Edward was reaching for my hand to pull me out of the way. I squealed shortly and felt myself being pulled towards him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That guy ran over my foot though." I mumbled that last part.

Edward move me over to the side of the street closest to the curb so he was on the outside, in case another biker came I'm sure. I was limping a bit now but I did also notice that Edward never did let go of my hand as we continued walking. I took advantage of this and leaned into him as we walked. A gust of wind passed by us and he held my hand a bit tighter, sending my heart racing a lot faster than the wind.

"Bella, you shouldn't really walk in the street alone, at least not without me." He said, teasing.

"What, you don't think I can take care of myself?"

"I know you cant." He responded, chuckling.

I scoffed and pushed him playfully. "Just because one biker doesn't look where he's going I'm suddenly a danger magnet?"

"Yep." He agreed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, spotting a pinecone on the ground and chucking it at him.

"Ouch!" he faked. "Hey, what was that for?" clearly it was a rhetorical question. He had caught the pinecone in his hand and was examining it now. "It kind of looks like Yoda." He stated.

"What?"

"The pinecone." He explained.

"How does a pinecone look like Yoda?"

"Look, see the face there?" he asked.

"Um, no, not really." I laughed at him. "First you see a pirate in the clouds and now you're seeing things in pinecones."

"You need to expand your imagination, Bella." He told me. "This clearly looks like Yoda."

"Ok, what ever you say." I laughed. "And my imagination is perfect, thank you very much."

He rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Ok, let's test your imagination then." He stopped walking and led me to sit on the curb facing him. "Close your eyes."

I did as he said and took a deep breath.

"Now imagine…warmth in a nice day, somewhere comfortable and peaceful."

My imagination drifted back towards our day in the meadow.

"Now, where are you?" he asked.

"In the meadow." I responded without thinking and then instantly regretted my answer, feeling the blush seep across my cheeks.

"What else is there?"

"Nothing, just us." I responded quickly again, I just wasn't thinking straight will all of this imagination stuff.

"Anything else?" I could hear in his voice that he was smiling.

I shook my head. "Just us sitting there with your arm around me."

After I said this I could feel him move closer to me and put his arm around me. He whispered into my ear, "Like this?"

I was at a loss for words and I still didn't open my eyes as I nodded.

"Was I doing this?" he asked as he kissed up my neck and found my lips. I didn't have a chance to respond but I think that was beyond the point. My eyes shut even tighter in anticipation and I let out a moan that I didn't even have time to be embarrassed for. His hands moved from my shoulder to my waist, pulling at my belt loops to be closer to him. I held onto his face tightly as his lips moved faster against mine. He licked my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance even though I didn't really know what I was doing. Even I knew that Mike hadn't been that great of a kisser and I hadn't kissed many others before him.

But Edward's lips still moved with mine, full of passion and lust, while his hands stayed griped at my waist. After a few more pecks we were both in need for air. I hadn't even noticed that in our haste I had ended up under Edward while he leaned over me. He pulled back and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Hey," I interrupted him softly and I was surprised he could hear me. "Don't be."

He smiled at me. "To the park?" he asked, I nodded and we both stood up.

"Wait," he pulled me back to him and kissed me softly. I could feel the smile on his lips as he pulled away.

We stayed hand in hand just as before and got closer and closer to the park.

Due to the lateness in the day there were only two little kids at the park, but they seemed to be fighting.

"I hate you, give it back!" a little girl shouted at her friend, a boy who seemed to be digging in the sand. They looked about six years old and I wondered why they were at the park by themselves. The boy continued digging and the little girl slapped him on the arm and ran away, hiding underneath a slide.

Edward let go of my hand, I was saddened from the loss of contact and surprised to see him walk over to the little girl.

"Hi sunny." He crouched down next to her. "Did you lose your shovel?" he asked softly.

"No," she sniffled. "I didn't lose it, he stole it!" she pointed to the little boy.

"Now, why would he do that?" Edward asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"He was picking on me." Her frown became more apparent.

Edward scrunched his eyes brows and stood up, holding his hand out to her. "Should we go talk to him?"

She nodded again and took his hand, following him to where the little boy was still digging.

"Hey little man." Edward greeted him. "Is that your shovel?"

"No…" he answered sheepishly.

"Do you think it was very nice to take it away from Sunny?" he asked.

"No…" he looked down. "Sorry Sunny." He apologized and handed her the shovel.

Edward smiled to himself. "Little man you better walk Miss Sunny home now, it's getting pretty dark outside."

"Okay," he sighed.

"Bye Edward." Sunny hugged his leg. The little boy waved and the two headed off down the street.

I was just standing there watching the whole time and now Edward was walking back towards me.

"Sorry about that…they live on the same street as Esme and visit her a lot."

"They're so cute." I smiled. "Are you the peace maker?"  
He nodded. "They're so alike that they bicker a lot, but they'll always be best friends."

"That's adorable." I said as I took his hand and sat on a swing. "I wish I had that." I looked up into the clouds.

"That's what I'm here for."

….

A/N: So tell me your thoughts as always!

This was originally going to be a really short story so I'm thinking I'm gonna wrap it up in a few chapters…

Review, review, review!


	9. Sugar, we're going down

A/N: ok guys, so here's the good news. I only have one, possibly two, active stories right now. So that means more updates! And lax is over next week so that means even more updates. I'm still not sure how long this story is going to be, I'm kind of just taking it chapter by chapter at the moment. :)

This chapter is for Forks Mayor '94 for inspiring me to just finish this chapter already! It's been sitting on my computer for at least three days.

..

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

….

BPOV

"Oh my gosh you were right," I managed as I devoured every last crumb on my plate. "This is the best pie I've ever had…like…ever."

"I knew you'd love it," Edward smiled. "Everyone does."

"I'm glad you came with Edward today Bella, we love having company." Esme repeated again, I guess she was just a very happy person.

"Thank you for having me." I replied and Edward and I got up to leave.

Esme hugged me and then Edward; I walked to the door to get my coat while Edward was still standing in the dining room.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to visit with Carlisle," she said to Edward. "And tell your girlfriend we'd love to have her back and Carlisle could meet her."

"Ok Esme, I'll tell her." I heard Edward say.

That was all he said. He didn't correct her either, making me blush, thankful that neither of them could see.

Edward walked to my side and opened the door for me. He threw one last goodbye to Esme before we headed back to my house.

"If my parents were home I'd ask you to come say hi, but I think they're both gone." I told him as we pulled up.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of other times." He responded. "Besides, I'm sure they don't like me very much for messing up your episode." He said, for the first time in a while mentioning the TV show.

I rolled my eyes but agreed. "You're probably right." I laughed and got an idea. "Well do you want to come in anyways?" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled. "But, no offence, I don't really want to stick around too long and run into your parents."

"Understandable." I noted. "We'll keep a look out. Tonight is their bowling night so they should be back by nine or so."

"They have a bowling night?" he laughed. "It's a plan." We got out of the car and walked inside.

"So yeah, this is my room." I stated when we got to the end of the hall way.

"I like it, very homey." He noted as he sat down on my bed, motioning for me to sit with him.

I complied and we lay there like that for a while before he broke the silence.

"Persuasion?" he asked holding up a book that was on my bed stand.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite books."

"What's it about?" he asked as he lazily thumbed through the pages.

"It's about…waiting." I struggled to explain it. "Two people meet up…and the almost fall in love, but the timing isn't right. They have to part…but years later they meet up again. They get another chance. But they don't know if too much time has passed, if they waited too long, if it's too late to make it work." I trailed off.

"Why do you like that?" he asked and chuckled. "It sounds horrible."

"It is horrible." I laughed, really thinking about it for the first time. How tragic that they should be separated all that time and then not have the confidence to decide whether they could be together again. "But there are romantic parts." I defended. "And the ending is a lot better than the rest of the book sounds."

He looked at me expectantly. "Well I'm not going to tell you the ending." I rolled my eyes. "You'll just have to read it and find out."

"Alright." He replied and put the book into his large jacket pocket. "What?" he asked. "I want to find out the ending."

"Okay, but can you take this one instead?" I asked, pulling out a different copy of it from the drawer of the bedside table.

"You have more than one copy?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I admitted sheepishly, maybe I should have just let him take that one. "That one is more…used." I tried to put it simply.

"Used?" he asked, thumbing through it again.

"Wait-" I said as he opened to a page that had writing on it and I tried to snatch it away.

"You wrote in the margins?" he asked, smiling.

"Um, yeah. You can take this one though so you don't have to read what I wrote."

"I want to read this one." He insisted.

I sighed, "They're really just random thoughts…they don't make any sense."

"That's ok." He continued. "Can I please read this one?" he asked.

How could I resist that face?

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed hopelessly.

"Thank you." He smiled and put it back in his jacket pocket.

We laid back down, him resting his elbow on my pillow and me resting my head on his shoulder. His fingers ran through my hair repeatedly while he hummed. I didn't realize until I heard footsteps that we had fallen asleep. But after I fully woke up I also realized that those definitely weren't my parent's footsteps. They were much too boisterous and careless, but careful at the same time. Fear coursed through me as I whispered for Edward to wake up.

"Edward! Wake up!" I said as quietly as possible.

"Are your parents' home?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"No," I shook my head slowly. "That's not my parents."

"Who is it then?" he whispered.

"I don't know." I could barely hear the words myself but he seemed to understand me.

"Stay here." He whispered back and got up to open the door slowly.

I sat there on the bed petrified, so scared I was unable to move. I ran through multiple scenarios in my head, none of them turning out very good. Their footsteps seemed to be coming from the other side of the house so I figured that we could go for the back door if we hurried, but the risk of who ever it was catching us was much too dangerous.

He walked back towards me and pulled me up, bringing me to the window. "They're looking through the house, we need to get out of here." He whispered as he opened the window.

Unfortunately I forgot to mention the fact that my window was halfway through being fixed. (Thanks to Charlie, he never finished anything.) The sound was devastatingly loud and my stomach dropped.

"Shit." Edward cursed as he tried to open the window more. Try and try as he might, he couldn't get it open. I heard footsteps nearing my room and started to get even more nervous, if that was even possible.

"Edward, what do we do?!" I whispered, my voice breaking at least twice. I was too scared to care. He was about to respond when the door opened.

A big pot bellied man with dark hair and a hard face opened the door. He hesitated, didn't really seem to know what to do. I saw out of the corner of my eye that his hand went instinctually to where his gun was placed at his hip.

"Don't move and I wont hurt you." He tried to convince us.

It didn't make me feel better.

"Hey Tom!" he called out, "We got some company over here."

A man presumably named Tom entered my room. He wasn't as large as the first man, but he was more threatening, if that was even possible. His strangely shaped goatee would have made me laugh if we had been meeting under different circumstances.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I panicked. I didn't know whether I should tell him my real name, or keep it fake incase he had something against my family. But what if he didn't believe me? I was never I good liar.

"Edward and Elizabeth Cullen." Edward lifted my worries from me, but added to my confusion. Why would he say that?"

"Who?" he asked again, almost as confused as I was.

"We're here waiting for Bella…" he explained.

"You know the Swans?" he asked.

Oh crap.

"Yeah, Bella is our friend."

"You look a little too young to be married…" the man named Tom accused.

"No, we're cousins." Edward told him.

"Alright, well I don't care, you two, out now." He pointed towards the living room.

I was eternally thankful that Edward did all of the talking. I think I would have had a panic attack.

We sat next to each other on the couch and I held his hand tightly. He swiftly pulled a blanket over our hands, as to not give us away. Cousins don't usually hold hands.

"Not a word out of either of you. You do not speak unless spoken to." The man named Tom directed and then left the room. I slowly reached for my pocket to pull out my phone and call 911 but then I heard Tom shout out to one of his accomplices.

The same man that caught us in my room came back into the living room.

"Phones." He demanded, holding out his hand.

Edward didn't move so I didn't move either.

"Look, give me your phones now and you might live." He stated simply. "Keep them in your pockets…" he walked over and grabbed my hair forcefully, I tried to keep in a yelp as I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as humanly possible. "And you never know what'll happen to this little pretty."

I could see a very dark look on Edward's face but he quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket, along with mine from my pocket, and handed them to the man.

"Shame," he shook his head at me, disappointed that Edward had given in instead of finding out what would happen to me.

The man left the room and I let out the sob I was holding in and Edward held me closely. "I'm so sorry Bella are you alright?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded slowly. An 'I'm fine' escaped my lips quietly. "I'm scared Edward."

"I know, don't worry I wont let anything happen to you. I promise."

I was still scared, but I believed him.

…….

A/N: Can you say insane twist?

I bet you guys didn't see this coming, because honestly, I didn't either. :)

What can I say? Sometimes this story just has a mind of it's own.

So tell me what you think! Will they make it out safely? Why are those people there? I love to hear your guys' theories!

REVIEWS ARE LOVEE!!! :)))))))


	10. Never say never

A/N: sorry for keeping you guys in suspense for so long…hope you guys like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. :(**

BPOV

It had been at least a half an hour that I was frozen with terror on this couch, and all I could think about was why these people were here and what they wanted and if they would hurt us and if Charlie and Renee would be home soon and what would happen. Ok so I guess I had a lot on my mind. But it was all centered on extreme fear. But I was glad that Edward was here with me, holding me in his arms.

They had tied one of Edward's wrists and one of his feet to the couch, but hadn't tied me up, probably viewing Edward as more of a threat.

I had concluded that there were three men in the house, the one that came into my room, the one named Tom, and one other young looking man. They hadn't been in the living room much but they seemed to be looking for something.

Edward was too calm next to me, and it made me uneasy. I could only hope he was thinking of something to save us from this. The young man came into the living room and stared at me with a picture in his hands.

I became nervous as he walked towards me.

"Who did you say you were again?" he asked.

"Um, Elizabeth Cullen." I said shakily.

He stared at me for another immeasurable amount of time and then walked out of the room, talking to the big man with the pot belly. The young man had called him Laurent.

Laurent stormed into the room and grabbed my hair again, I held in a whimper.

"You're lying; this is you in the picture! Tell us what you know!" he yelled and pointed to a family picture that had been in Charlie's office.

"I-I don't know anything. I don't even k-know w-why you're he-ere." I sobbed, officially scared to death. I had no idea what these men were capable of or what they were looking for. And when the man had grabbed my hair, he pulled me off of the couch so I was separated from Edward, even though I was still slightly near him, it wasn't good enough.

"Hey, let her go!" Edward yelled at him. "Neither of us knows why you're here!"

The man thought for a minute, trying to decide if he really wanted to share information with us. "Officer Charlie Swan has recently been investigating some…items of interest…and we want the files." He explained simply.

Charlie never really told me about his cases at the station, but I always thought he did nothing but boring paper work, I guess I was wrong.

"Have you checked under his desk in his office?" I asked quietly and the man and Edward looked at me questioningly. "I swear I don't know anything but I've heard him talking about something under his desk a few times." I tried to explain.

"Stay here." He instructed firmly and called the young man to follow him. "James, get over here." His voice traveled up the stairs as he headed to Charlie's office.

Edward held me to his chest again and sat back down on the couch. I hated feeling so scared and powerless like a damsel in distress, but I just couldn't understand how Edward didn't seem to be afraid. He just acted cautious, so they wouldn't get mad at him.

"Thank you so much for coming inside." I whispered to him. "I don't know how I could have survived without you being here."

If I had been in my room alone when these men came I'm sure I would have been dead by now, or in some other serious trouble.

"Shh, Bella. Please don't worry." He tried to calm me down again. "I'm sure once they have what they want they'll leave."

The three men came back down the stairs with a bunch of papers in their hands.

I still didn't know exactly what they were looking for, but I really hoped they would leave once they found it.

"Did you get what you needed?" Edward asked them calmly.

"Yes." The man named James responded. "Now…you two…" he trailed off.

"If you leave now we won't tell anyone, no need for anyone to get hurt." Edward offered.

"I don't think I'm willing to take the risk." James said. "You two," he turned to the other men. "Bring the car around. I'll take care of these two."

I held onto Edward's arm tightly but was reminded of the guns these men carried when James pulled hi out. "Come with me." He said to me. I looked worriedly at Edward but he motioned for me to listen to James, leaving Edward sitting tied up to the couch.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dark kitchen.

"Now," he breathed. "Let's not make this hard." One of his rough fingers traced over my cheek, making me flinch. "You give me what I want," his hand moved down over my chest and across my waist. "And I'll let you stay alive."

I whimpered helplessly as he came closer to me. I backed up until I was trapped between the counter and the wall.

He chuckled darkly and took off his jacket, walking closer to me.

"Don't touch her." Edward appeared in the doorway.

James growled and turned around to face Edward, no longer having his gun as the upper hand.

Edward sprung on him and punched him in the face and James fell over slightly, clearly not expecting it. He rammed James' face into the counter, banging it against the marble a few times. I heard James groan and Edward punched him in the stomach a few more time.

"I told you to leave and we wouldn't tell anyone." Edward spat at him.

James got free of Edward hold and took a few swings at him, hitting him once in the jaw and making him fall to the floor. I stood frozen by the counter.

James turned back to me but Edward didn't give up easily and was quickly on his feet again, taking a hold of James' arm and twisting it behind his back while slamming his face into the counter again.

"Don't you _dare_ even _think_ about laying a hand on her." Edward said to him. I was now scared of both James and Edward. I wasn't scared that Edward would hurt me, like I was scared James would, but I was just scared of this side of him. His face was so emotionless and his voice so harsh.

Just then we heard two gun shots from the living room and a scream I recognized as Renee's.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled.

They came into the kitchen and saw me at the edge of the counter and Edward holding down James on the other end of the room.

"Charlie! Give me your gun!" Edward shouted, struggling to hold James down. Surprisingly Charlie handed it to him and he held it against James' head.

"Where are the files James?" Charlie asked and I found myself wondering how Charlie knew James.

"I'll never tell you." He struggled against Edward's grip but stopped when Edward pressed the gun closer to his face.

Charlie grabbed his belt from behind the door and put James in handcuffs, one hand at a time to make sure he didn't try anything, and briefly patted Edward on the back.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this Edward. Thank you for keeping my daughter safe." He said quietly. I watched him lead James out the kitchen door and out to his cruiser to go down to the police station. I was still petrified at the counter and Edward walked over to me slowly.

He placed a hand next to my waist on the counter and the other on my cheek, causing me to flinch. A hurt look crossed Edward's face but he quickly recovered.

"Are you okay Bella? Did he hurt you?" he asked quietly.

"No," I whispered. "I'm okay." I responded. He hadn't hurt me, not physically, but just those few seconds of pure horror, not having control of what was going to happen or where he touched me, that had hurt me.

Edward tried to comfort me but when I saw his arms move towards me a shied away. I could see that it hurt him but I couldn't stay in control of my emotions and I could barely think. He tried again, but didn't coil away this time when I started to shrug away. He continued and successfully placed his arms around me, squeezing me tightly.

I lost it then. I let out all of the tears and sobs I had been holding in for the last few hours.

"It's ok Bella. It's over. I'm here, and no one is going to hurt you." He whispered into my ear and kissed the top of my head.

I couldn't say anything so I just hugged him tighter. Tears stained my cheeks as we stood there for another immeasurable amount of time. Everything seemed to have no time limit today, the fear, the tears, even the joy, now that it was all over.

After a while my legs started to become limp and Edward mentioned something about how I should get to sleep soon. I nodded, still not sure if I was capable of talking.

I felt one of Edward's hands around my waist and the other at my knees as he lifted me up effortlessly and carried me up the stairs to my room. I noticed he took the far stair case so we wouldn't have to go through the front entry. I didn't want to know if those men were in there dead or not.

He set me down so I was sitting on my bed.

"Stay here." I said as I got up to walk across the hall to the bathroom.

Renee was in the hallway. "Bella, honey." He hugged me. "Are you alright."

I nodded. "I'm okay now mom. But…" I hesitated. "Can Edward please stay here tonight?"

I think the only reason she agreed was that she saw how shaken up I was.

"Thank you mom."

She nodded. "Get some sleep honey."

I made my trip to the bathroom quick and went back to my room, not wanting to be alone, even in the brief seconds I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth.

Edward had laid back onto my bed and closed his eyes, I couldn't help but smile.

I slipped under the covers. "Edward." I whispered.

"Hmm?" he opened his eyes.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked, embarrassed when my voice cracked.

He held me tightly to his chest. "Bella, I can't." He whispered back. "What about your parents?" he asked.

"Renee will understand." I tried. "And I doubt Charlie will be home until tomorrow."

"Bella…" Edward started.

"Edward, please?" I pleaded, looking up at him. "I don't want to be away from you. I don't want to have nightmares." I said quietly as tears started rolling down my cheeks again.

"Bella, Bella." He cooed, wiping away my tears. "I'm here." he assured me. "Where else am I gonna go?" He lifted himself up and pulled the covers over him, holding me tighter now that the covers weren't in our way.

"Get some sleep." He whispered and kissed me softly. "Good night."

……………

A/N: Yay! They made it! Let me know what you guys thought! I got a ton of amazing review last chapter so let's shoot for some more! Tell me what you thought if you reviewed last chapter that you were shocked! Was it anything like your ideas? Had a feeling that James would be one of the bad guys?

REVIEWWW!!!!

:)


	11. IMPORTANT MUST READ

**Author's Note!**

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fan fiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(Change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

Review posted by **Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch

Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead.

How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!

P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM

Please write to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, hopelesslydevotedtoedward123, peaceloveandedward & Lizbre

I'm just helping out our fellow authors by passing this on, as much as I hate to post and authors note the fact that anyone could post such horrible things hurts me personally.

DLC's stories are by far the best stories I have ever read, dare I say it, they are my favorites right next to Twilight it's self. Yes, that's how good they are. I am appalled that someone would do this. We are all mourning our fellow fanfiction writer.

Please report this person. It would mean a lot to us and a lot of other people. No one deserves to be disrespected like this.

RIP Stephanie (aka DLC) you will forever be loved by your true fans and friends

Please help!


	12. Show me what i'm looking for

A/N: thank you guys so much for your support in getting that person kicked off of fanfiction. I can happily say that all of their hurtful reviews have been removed and they have been kicked off. THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! I'm very proud to see how we can all pull together and get something like that accomplished, I'm sure FF got an overload of emails yesterday. If you were someone who sent one, props to you, you can know what a great thing you did. :)

p.s. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROB!!! The big two-three! What a successful year, hope he has a great day. :)

Ok I'll get off my soap box now.

**Disclaimer: Why must I admit each and every chapter that I don't own Twilight? After all, how many ways can one heart be mangled and still be expected to keep beating?**

**Hehe :)**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms strongly wrapped around me. I could feel him breathing, his arms were so tightly around me that he brought me with him as his chest moved up and down. His finders rested gently around my stomach and I was sad that he was behind me because it meant I couldn't see his face.

I didn't want to wake him up but when I felt him stir I turned in is arms to face him. I stroked his face gently and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Bella." He said softly; sleep still thick in his voice. It sent shivers up my spine the way he said my name. No the bad shivers I had experienced yesterday, no, these were definitely the good kind of shivers.

"Good morning." I smiled. His eyes still weren't open and I could tell he didn't want to wake up.

"Let's sleep for a little longer." He proposed, his arms tightening around me again and his head swooping down towards my neck. I sat there in shock at his forwardness but enjoyed it none the less. I could feel his breath against my neck and his nose graze up and down my neck.

I guess that we both dozed off again because I was woken up by whispers at my doorway. My eyes weren't open yet but a shot of fear went through me, connecting these whispers to the ones from yesterday, but then I felt Edward's arms still around me and relaxed long enough to realize it was my parent's whispers.

I knew I should be worried about my parents seeing us both on my bed. They might forget in their anger that they, well at least Renee, had agreed to it last night. But thankfully neither of their whispers sounded mad.

"…Hardly think it's appropriate Renee…" Charlie whispered.

"But honey, look how cute they are!" she tried to contain her excitement in whispers. Suddenly I was extremely grateful that my mother was a hopeless romantic.

Charlie mumbled something incomprehensible.

"…Perfectly innocent…nice gentlemen…" I only caught some of what Renee responded with.

Charlie grumbled back again and closed the door quietly.

But after that the house phone started ringing off the hook. Unfortunately I still had an extension of the house phone in my room so I heard each of the shrill screeching rings.

After the fifteenth or so phone call, Edward groaned and rolled off the bed to unplug the phone. There was a nice silence for a few seconds.

"That's better." He smiled, walking back towards me.

A knock came to the door.

"Bells?" My dad's voice seeped through the door. "Are you guys awake?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sighed and he opened the door.

Edward stayed seated, leaning against the head board of my bed. I could tell he was being careful because of my dad but I was going to use this leeway to my advantage. After all, I didn't know exactly how long it would last. If Charlie said anything then I could just remind him last nights events, making him feel bad and cave into anything I wanted.

I scooted myself so I was sitting next to Edward now.

"Bells," he started. "We need you two to come down to the station to give statements." He explained. "We've got the guys but we need to know the details."

"Okay," I sighed.

"So…" he paused awkwardly. "When ever you guys are ready I guess." He said and left.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, both of our minds wandering back to yesterday and then to what we would have to do now. After a few more minutes, Edward put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"We should get going." He said quietly.

"Yeah…" I agreed, but still neither of us made a move to get up. I sighed. "Okay come onnnn." I got up and pulled him with me. "Might as well get it over with."

The drive to the station was short and uncomfortable. Edward sat in the front with my dad while I sat in the back. Renee didn't come with us because she really didn't see anything and she didn't have the time, she had just got a new job at a yoga studio.

They took our fingerprints and we were all escorted into separate rooms and asked to write down our statements. They just told us to write down everything that happened and be as specific as possible. It was kind of hard to take it seriously when Charlie's friend John Young was the one supervising everything, but I tried to write as fast as possible so we could just get out of there.

The room I was in now was very lonely. There was nothing but a desk and two chairs, surrounded by unwelcoming grey walls. I tapped the official looking pen against the table as I tried to remember the exact order of everything. It wasn't something I really wanted to remember, but once I had it down on paper I could forget all about it.

There was a knock at the door and John stepped in.

"Bella," he greeted me and I gave a little smile. "Are you almost finished?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes." I responded.

He looked uneasy about something. "Alright, Mr. Cullen and your father are waiting outside."

"Thanks."

And with that he turned to exit the room. Out of the crack of the open door, I caught a glimpse of Edward and Charlie with a few other officers in the hallway. They looked like their hands were getting swabbed or something, but what do I know about police procedures? I tried to focus on my statement and finished up as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Cullen, come with me please." John said calmly.

"John, this is really unnecessary." Charlie told him.

"Charlie, you're my friend but I can't treat your involvement in this case any different from any other person." John responded in the same strained but calm voice.

I didn't quite understand what they were talking about.

"Bella, can you wait in the car please?" Charlie asked, handing me the keys.

"Um, sure." I walked out of the station, slightly confused.

While I was finding the key to the car on Charlie's extensive key chain, I felt someone stand next to me. He was wearing dark jeans and a black zip up jacket, the hood pulled over his face.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes…?"

"Please read this." He handed me an envelope and then turned around, walking into an alley.

I looked at the crisp envelope in my hand, even more confused now, and opened it. The handwriting was neat and the note definitely got straight to the point.

_Isabella Swan,_

_If you value the lives of your parents and Edward Cullen you will do what I say. You will admit in further questioning sessions that Edward Cullen shot Tom Wright yesterday evening. Consider the drive home a warning. Show this letter to no one._

I didn't know what it meant by 'consider the drive home a warning' but I didn't focus on that too much. They wanted me to say that Edward shot the big guy Tom…but why? I don't even think that they were suspicious of Edward. Charlie had shot both of the guys, and as far as I knew they were both fine. So why would they tell me this?

I didn't have much time to ponder the many questions I had because I heard Charlie and Edward approaching the car.

"I'm really sorry Edward, I don't know what's gotten into them." Charlie apologized.

"It's ok Charlie, I understand it's all just procedure."

"What happened?" I asked as I handed the keys to Charlie and he unlocked the doors.

"They're opening further investigation because they found GSR on Edward's hands. I supposed it's partly my fault, I should have known they would be much pickier with this case, they always are extra cautious when dealing with a case concerning a fellow officer."

"So what does that mean?" I asked for clarification.

"Well," Charlie started. "When I shot the two men yesterday by the front door, one of them was injured…severely. The other one is fine, but since they found GSR on Edward's hands, they think he shot someone too, since there were two victims." He explained.

Oh.

Now the note made sense.

"Dad!" I shouted, startling Edward and my dad. "Do you hear that weird noise the car is making? We should get that checked; I don't think we should be driving that. Let's just walk or take the bus, it's such a nice day outside." I started rambling, anything to get out of this car. I was suddenly extremely afraid of what the warning on the way home would be.

"Bells, what's gotten into you?" Charlie asked. "The cruiser is fine; it sounds a heck of a lot better than your old car." He ignored by further complaints and pulled out into the street.

I buckled my seat belt tightly and tried to distract myself.

Suddenly I noticed an all black car with black tinted windows pull up next to us. I couldn't see who was inside of it but they kept swerving in their lane, extremely close to us. Suddenly it sped up and swerved in front of us. Charlie lost control of the wheel and swerved off of the road onto the sidewalk in front of a café. The air bags popped out, a delayed reaction.

"I'm so sorry, are you kids alright?" Charlie asked. "I should get that license plate number." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded.

"I'm okay." Edward said while trying to push the air bags back into the car.

I looked across the street and the black car caught my eye. I wondered if that was the warning. It seemed like right when I noticed it, the driver must have noticed that I saw his car and sped off immediately. I think that was the warning.

Charlie drove home carefully and we relaxed for a bit before getting another call from the station. They wanted us to come back for further questioning.

My mind was completely gone during the ride there. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but what would happen to Edward if I told them he shot someone? Couldn't he go to jail for a long time for that? But wouldn't Charlie's word go against mine? Surely then they would know something was wrong.

But due to the almost accident we had today on the way home, I was fearing my family's safety a little bit more than I was fearing Edward's consequences. Maybe if I did what this person wanted and admitted that Edward shot Tom, they wouldn't have enough other evidence to support it and they would drop it. I was hoping for that.

I also thought about what would happen to Edward if I didn't admit it. I would rather have him safe in lock up than hurt by these people. I was really just looking out for everyone's safety here.

"Bella?" John called me into an interview room.

I walked into the room, the same one I had written my statement in. the walls seemed to make my much more claustrophobic now and seemed much darker and more cynical.

I really didn't like this room.

"Bella, as you may know, we have opened further investigation into this case because we found some more evidence. I noticed some gaps in your statement." He said as he held the piece of paper. "I need you to tell me, Who shot Tom Wright?"

"Um…"

……………

A/N: Ahh! I know, I'm evil. I just couldn't help myself! :)

Ok so funny story time: I went to the doctor's yesterday and I had something on my wrist they had to drain so they poked around with needles or something (I was too scared to look) while I tried to distract myself with my ipod, playing 'never think' might I add, and my mom turns to me and says "Don't worry, just pretend you're Bella and Edward is sucking the venom out of you to keep you alive!"

FUNNIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFEEEE!!!!

Hahahahahahahah

Ok so anyways, REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think Bella should do!

REVIEWS ARE LOVEEE! :)


	13. How to save a life

A/N: ugh sorry for the long wait! No excuses, just haven't had time.

I think it was just one of those things that once you stop it's hard to get started again, but now im back, second story updated in two days! woo!

So now we finally get to see what Bella decides to do! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(**

............................................................................................................

BPOV

"Um…can I have a second? I just…I need to get some air."

I think John was a little bit uncomfortable with me freaking out so he nodded his head. "Sure Bella, take your time."

I hurried out of the stuffy room and tried to avoid Edward and Charlie because I'm sure they would see me walking out. I just needed a few minutes alone to think about things.

A few tears streamed down my face as I sat on a bench outside of the station. The sun was shining brightly but for some reason, it seemed menacingly cheerful today. There was too much sunlight everywhere and I felt like there was a big spotlight over me. I sat down with my hands over my head, resting my elbows against my knees.

I never wanted to go back into that room, because if I did it would mean one of two things: I could tell them Edward shot the man and never see him again, or I could tell them who really shot Tom Wright and risk the lives of my family and Edward. Either way there would be something to be lost. At least if I told John that Edward shot the man then his life wouldn't be in danger, but I don't really know if I could live with myself knowing that I put an innocent man into jail.

Through all of my confusion, I just couldn't understand why these people, who ever they were, wanted Edward to be convicted. Maybe it was so they could have their way with Charlie, or maybe they knew Edward's family…I just couldn't figure it out.

But I had been sitting out here for a few minutes now and I'm sure everyone was starting to wonder where I went so I tried to pull myself together so I could head back inside.

"Bella?" I heard a quiet voice behind me. "Are you okay?"

I took one look at his angelic face and lost it again.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?" he quickly sat next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Shh, it's okay." He started rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"No it's not Edward." I whispered, trying to hold back the sobs.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"They…you…car…Charlie-"

"Bella, Bella, calm down." He held me tighter.

I tried to calm down while I though some more about this in my head. I knew I couldn't go through with it. I knew I wanted to tell Edward, and maybe we could get out now. We could just go to another state for a while; somewhere they wouldn't be able to find us, like Washington or something.

"Edward," I whispered, still holding onto him. He tried to let go of me so I could tell him but I stopped him. "Don't move, I need to tell you something." I was trying to keep my voice down while still looking around to see if anyone was watching us. I was suddenly extremely paranoid.

"What is it Bella?" he asked.

"Do you remember yesterday when that car crashed into us on the way out of the station?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"But what does that have anything to do with-"

"That wasn't an accident Edward," I said, still whispering.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"Some one wants us hurt, wants to threaten us." I was barely holding it together now.

"Shh…" Edward tried to soothe me. "What are you talking about? Who wants us hurt?" he whispered.

"I don't know, but that car crash was a warning." I explained.

"What do they want?"

"They told me that if I didn't tell the cops that you shot that man that they would hurt both of us and my parents." I was sobbing quietly again.

Edward was silent, just rubbing circles around my back. I could tell what he was thinking.

"Edward, there's no way that I'm doing what they want!" I still tried to keep my voice down, but it was getting a lot harder. "We'll figure something out; we can go somewhere, anywhere, some place where they won't be able to find us."

"Bella, we can't just leave," He finally pulled away, removing my arms from his back, and taking my face in his hands gently.

"But…"

"Bella I don't want you or your family getting hurt, if this is the only way…"

"Edward, I'm not going to let you take the blame for this." I tried to say it sternly but my voice was still shaking and the tears were starting again.

"Don't cry Bella," he gently kissed away my streaming tears, which just made me cry even more. I couldn't let this amazing guy, that I was just getting to know and love, take the blame for this and go to prison. He had a whole future ahead of him, college, career, his whole life to live. And I would not be the one to crush all of those things.

And I wouldn't be the one to lose him. I had only just found him; I was not letting this come between us.

"Edward, you can't. I won't let you; we can figure something else out. Let's just go somewhere,"

"Bella all of those police are in there waiting for you, what do you think is going to happen if we just leave? They will get suspicious, and besides, we can't leave without your parents, but we have no way of getting them out there."

A smile escaped my lips and I couldn't help but hug him again, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Bella?" he was confused now.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" I searched for words. "Glad that…well, I wasn't sure if you would want to go…"

"Bella," he hushed me and looked at me in the eyes again. "I'm going where ever you are going."

I smiled, wiping away the last of my tears and kissing him softly. "Thank you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me again, it was then that I realized it had been far too long since we had kissed, since I had felt his warm lips. I needed them more than I knew. I held onto his shirt while his arms moved around my waist.

"Bella," he sighed and kissed me again chastely. "We have to go, before they find us."

"How are we going to get my parents out here?" I asked.

"I don't know…fake an emergency or something…" he trailed off.

"Ok well I'm a horrible actress so you're going to have to give me more than that," I somehow almost laughed in this horrible situation.

"Tell them you just got a call from…your grandma or something."

"I can do that," I got up.

"Wait," he seemed to snap out of something when I started walking. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." He smiled weakly and took a hold of my waist, leading me inside.

"Bella, where have you two been?" Renee asked.

"Mom, Grandma called, grandpa had a heart attack, we have to go see him." Thankfully it wasn't too hard to fake the sadness because I was still petrified to run from who ever was after us so I already sounded like I was loosing it.

"Oh no!" Renee gasped. "Charlie, come on. We can do this later."

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear as we walked out the door. "We have to split up, they'll know were all going together." I froze. I couldn't handle this without him. "Bella we can't leave your parents alone, they don't even know what's going on." He glanced up at my parents as they walked towards the car.

"Mom, dad, wait." I called them back to where we were standing. "We…we need to take a cab, I'll explain later."

"I'll go with your dad." Edward whispered to me.

"Mom, come with me in this one," I instructed once we had flagged one down. "Edward and dad will meet us there."

"Bella? What is going on?" Renee asked.

"Get in the cab please mom, everything's okay and I'll explain it…later."

"This is nonsense, why can't we just all take a taxi together?" she asked.

"Mom!" I shouted. That got her attention, I never yelled at her like this.

"Renee, please." Edward said softly as he held onto my waist. "Bella will tell you everything you need to know, when you need to know it," he shot a pointed glance at me, "Please just listen to her."

Renee said a quiet 'okay' at got in, but I couldn't get myself to step forward, because stepping towards the cab would be stepping away from Edward.

"Bella, please don't worry." Edward whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him, possibly for the last time. But I couldn't dwell on that thought for too long, or else I could never make myself get into that taxi. But somehow I did. I pulled on the handle and sat down in the stingy taxi cab. I rolled down the window and almost fell apart the way Edward was looking at me.

"Oh god…if anything…what if…if anything happens, I swear to god…"

"Nothings gonna happen, there's four of us and two of them. And when everything's done, I'm gonna come back and get you." He assured me.

"Yeah," I said shakily.

"Bella, you _are_ my life now." He kissed me softly and the taxi pulled away.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where to?" the cabby asked us.

"Airport please." I replied shortly.

"Bella," Renee said calmly. "Will you please tell me what is happening?" Renee was very bad at not knowing what was happening. She preferred to have a minute by minute itinerary of the day's events. I sighed and put my head in my hands, taking a second to compose myself. I already felt weaker without Edward by my side.

"Someone, I don't know who, is black mail us…well, me." Tears started rolling silently down my cheeks. I wish Edward was here to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. "So we have to go some place where they won't find us."

"Oh Bella," Renee hugged me, but it was as comforting as having Edward here with me. "What did they want?"

"They wanted Edward to take the blame for shooting that man. They were the ones who crashed into us yesterday," I said shakily. "We just need to get away from here."

"Okay honey." She squeezed me once again and looked out the window. "We can't go home?" she asked sadly.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's ok honey, I'm just glad we're all safe." She assured me. "Why don't you try to get some rest." She suggested. "With all of this traffic it will be at least an hour before we get to the airport."

Thirty minutes later we were still crawling on the freeway and I was definitely unable to sleep at all. I couldn't even close my eyes without reliving those moments in the kitchen before Charlie came in. I even heard the shots in my head, over and over again.

Traffic was at an absolute stand still and I was yet again trying to get some sleep when a knock from the window scared me so much I jumped right out of my seat. I looked up to see Edward standing there, in the middle of the freeway, the taxi with Charlie in it right next to us.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said as he opened the door. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Edward!" for some reason my brain hadn't really registered that he was here until he sat down in the cab.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the driver asked.

"Making a switch." Renee responded. "I'm guessing Charlie is properly filled in now?" she asked Edward.

"Ye, he knows."

"See you at the airport then," she hugged me.

"Bye mom." I said halfheartedly. I wasn't able to focus on anything besides the fact that Edward was here with me now. Renee hurried off around the back of the car to hop into Charlie's taxi before traffic started easing up.

"Bella," Edward said softly, stroking my cheek. I hugged him and he held me tightly, I just wanted and needed to be near him. "It's gonna be alright Bella. Don't worry," He whispered. "We're together now."

"What about your parents?" I asked. "And Esme?"

"Bella, we can worry about that later. Right now let's just get somewhere safe." He said quietly so the driver wouldn't hear.

"Okay." I agreed and adjusted my seating. I had been so excited and relieved to see Edward that I had pretty much been sitting on his lap. So I moved back to the middle seat and leaned my head against his chest, looking out the window.

The sun still seemed too bright and the clouds seemed too white and too perfectly shaped. But as I looked up at the sky, I noticed the one difference. When I was sitting outside alone looking up at the sky, I found it irritating. I still found it sort of irritating, although I was thankful it wasn't raining, but the real difference was that now I was sitting in Edward's arms. We were going somewhere, neither of us knew where we would go yet, but we had hope.

We just might make it out of this alive, and together.

…………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: woot woot! Finally!!!! Haha I know it took foreverrrrr. Sorry about thattt. But wasn't it worth it?!?! Hehe I hope so!!!

Pretty please review!!!

REVIEWS ARE LOVEEE!!!

p.s. happy belated birthday to Edward!!! Haha I wanted to update yesterday so I could say it on time but I was too busy partying with my imaginary Edward :)

lol ok not really, that'd be kind of creepy…but still!!!! Haha yay Edward!


	14. Good day

A/N: no matter what it is, no one should have to compromise what they love to do because of what others say.

Sorry again for the long wait, I promise I'm trying :)

……………………………………………………………..

**Disclaimer: Dang, I just remembered I don't own Twilight. :(**

……………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

We had been waiting in the airport for hours just trying to get through security. Edward held my hand tightly as we stayed close behind Charlie and Renee. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as people passed us, in a hurry to get back to their lives, or maybe get away from their lives, like we were.

To say I was scared was an understatement. I was terrified. We hadn't even decided where we were going yet, I figured it would be very far away though. I wondered when or if we would come back here. I would miss everything about my home and school, friends and neighbors, heck I would even miss the conjested traffic.

Edward pulled me out of my daze sat us in uncomfortable pastel green chairs while Charlie looked at the list of flights with Renee. I could tell that Edward was worried about me. The way he would glance at me every thirty seconds or so, he looked as if he thought I would break into pieces any second. Only he didn't know that he was the only thing holding me together at this point.

"Bella," he said softly and I looked up to meet his gaze. "Are you alright? Would you like something to eat or anything?" he asked, I could aslo tell he didn't like what he saw in my eyes when he looked at me.

"I am kind of hungry," I started.

"How about that café over there?" he pointed to our left.

"Okay." I agreed and he kissed me softly on the forehead and helped me up.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" With all of the muted talking Edward and I had been doing today, it seemed like the cashier was yelling at us.

"Um, I'll have a coffee and a blueberry muffin." I said, probably very quietly compared to the womans voice. I really had no idea what time it was but that was all that sounded good to me and the moment.

"Could I get a coffee also, light on the cream, and a cinamon bagel please?" Edward asked.

"Sure…" the woman smiled and nodded but didn't make any move to get either of our orders. She was a little bit dazed and I couldn't help but smile. Edward coughed politely, he must be used to this kind of reaction by now, and brought her out of her daze.

We walked lazily back to where we were sitting but I needed to be closer to Edward than last time so I curled up into his lap. He held me tightly and sighed, I turned to face him and saw his brows furrowed in a look of dissapointment or worry.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, and as the words came out of my mouth, I realized that I was one of the first times I had asked him if he was okay. He was so busy being the strong one for me because I was so afraid, that he never had time to be anything less than okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured me. "I just…wish…things were different." He said in the muted voices we had been talking in all day. I liked it better this way though, it was our own private conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"With us," he started. "If this hadn't happened…" he trailed off.

"I know," I tried to comfort him. "But we can't do anything about it now."

"At least we're together," he agreed. "And alive."

"Yes, and I don't plan on changing either one of those, ever." I told me.

"Good." He gave me a half hearted smile and kissed me chastely. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "Bella…?" he whispered quietly into my ear.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

My eyes shot open and pulled away to look up at him but I quickly got closer to him again to hug him tightly. "I love you too Edward."

He held me tightly and we sat there, a couple in danger of their lives, tired and scared, lost and broken, but somehow whole and pure, loving and complete, all at the same time.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Charlie and Renee had been long forgotten but had aparently decided that we were going to fly to Florida. We just had to wait for the next flight to board and we would see if there were open seats we could buy. I guess they just wanted to get as far away as possible. But this brought up the issue of whether we should stay together or break up in twos. And if we did break up in twos, I had no idea who I would go with.

"Chief Swan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked a few minutes after Charlie and Renee had sat down with us.

"Erm…yeah, sure." Charlie got up awkwardly and I was forced to release Edward.

Renee scooted down a chair so she was sitting next to me now, she held my hand a squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry honey, they know what they're doing, we'll be fine." She assured me.

"Mom?" I asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"Yes?"

"If we…do you know…" I struggled to form into words what I wanted to ask. "Are we all going together?"

"I'm not sure honey, but I bet that's what your dad and Edward are talking about right now." She looked over in their direction.

"I hope so."

I tried my best to figure out what they were talking about but they were both very hard to read. They both had worried looks on their faces and they seemed to be arguing. But it seemed as if both of them knew the other one was right, they were both about ready to give up. They glanced over at me, Edward with love, and my dad with love too.

They looked back at each other and seemed to be more calm. For the rest of the conversation, they talked civily, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were talking about something as simple as the weather.

Unfortuneatley I did know better.

I knew they were talking about what I hoped, but I was so worried for the outcome of the conversation that I almost wished they weren't having it. There was no way I wanted to be away from my parents, but I didn't want to part with Edward either.

They seemed to be finished talking, for now at least, and started walking back towards us.

"Bells…?" my dad asked me as edward took his seat next to me. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure dad," I got up and he walked us back over to where he had been talking to Edward.

"Bella, I want you to know how much I love you, and I always want what's best for you," he started. "And I also trust you," he paused. "Edward and I…we…decided that it should be up to you. I know that I want you to be safe, but I also know that Edward will keep you safe. If you trust him, I trust him." He continued. "So I think that you and edward should wait for the next flight and go to Florida and you mom and I will head to Georgia or something, we wont be far, but it will be better this way." His voice started to shake so he stopped.

"Dad," I hugged him tightly. "Can't we all just go together?" I asked hopefully

"I don't think that's the best idea honey, and it kills me to say it, but I just want you to be sate."

"And I want you and mom to be safe," I added.

"Okay then," he sighed.

"I love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo."

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"About ten minutes." He looked up and saw that the plane to Florida was pulling in and people would be boarding soon.

We walked back over to a hesitant Edward and a worried Renee. I sat down between them again while Charlie comforted Renee.

"So…?" Edward asked me cautiously.

"They're going to Georgia." I told him.

"Are you sure that's what you want Bella?" he asked me. "You should stay with your family…" he trailed off.

"I will miss them, but I need you." I told him. "And they need each other."

Edward held me tightly where we sat until the last few people were b oarding the plane.

"We'll call you when we land." I told my mom, trying to comfort her in any way that was possible.

"Okay honey," she tried to hold back the tears. "I love you."

"Love you too mom." I hugged her tightly before Edward and I took off for the terminal. Edward held my hand tightly.

"We can do this." He squeezed my hand. "We're all going to be ok."

I didn't have the heart or the energy or the will to respond so we walked silently to the plane and took our seats.

I put up the arm rest so I could lean on his shoulder and he kissed me softly.

And so we sat there, a couple in danger of their lives, tired and scared, lost and broken, but somehow whole and pure, loving and complete, all at the same time.

…………………………….

A/N: wooooo!!! Yay for new chapters!

So hit that review button already and tell me what you think! :)


	15. All i believe in

A/N: Wow guys I am soo sorry!!! I know I have been horrbileeee about updating this story but I have just not been able to write a good enough ending to this! But now I have finally done it! (I know, aren't you so proud of me) So here it is! The last chapter of Parental Control! Thanks for staying with me and enjoy! (:

* * *

Shout out to **Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin** for giving me the city Edward and Bella go to!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly some things never change.

* * *

LAST CHAPTER:

"_So…?" Edward asked me cautiously._

"_They're going to Georgia." I told him._

"_Are you sure that's what you want Bella?" he asked me. "You should stay with your family…" he trailed off._

"_I will miss them, but I need you." I told him. "And they need each other."_

_Edward held me tightly where we sat until the last few people were b oarding the plane._

"_We'll call you when we land." I told my mom, trying to comfort her in any way that was possible._

"_Okay honey," she tried to hold back the tears. "I love you."_

"_Love you too mom." I hugged her tightly before Edward and I took off for the terminal. Edward held my hand tightly._

"_We can do this." He squeezed my hand. "We're all going to be ok."_

* * *

BPOV

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "Bella, we're nearly here." He tried to nudge me gently to make me wake up.

"Once again, we'd like to thank you for flying with us," The painfully cheery flight attendant told us over the loud speaker, "We will be arriving in Ft. Myers in approximately ten minutes and the weather is a lovely 85 degrees with sunshine all around. Thank you and we hope you fly with us again soon."

I stretched up my arms to the ceiling, stiff from flying for so long, and glanced over at Edward who was gazing out the window.

"It's nice here," he commented.

Whether I agreed or not was a moot point. We were stuck here for a while. I tried to put on my best happy smile as we walked off of the plane and went to claim our luggage.

It was far too bright outside and I felt like the sun was just screaming at me. I grabbed my sunglasses from my bag and looked around for a cab. Edward hailed one and we were about to get in when a tall slender woman wearing all black approached us and held out a badge.

"My name is Heidi," she said forcefully, "I'm with the FBI and I need you two to come with me immediately."

"What? Where are planning on taking us?" Edward asked her.

"Please," she asked nicely this time, "I don't have time to explain right now, just please know I am doing this for your safety. Now please follow me, quickly." She turned and walked away, not even looking back to see if we were following.

Edward and I looked at each other for a split second and decided we should probably follow her. We saw her walking towards a black SUV now so we hopped in with her and the driver quickly sped off.

"I assume you know that the Volturi gang is after you two?" she asked us.

"The who?" I asked.

She sighed, "We're further behind than I anticipated. The men that were in your house and who are following you now, they are part of the Volturi gang." She explained to us.

"Wait, they're following us?" Edward asked.

"Yes," she replied. "We tried to catch you before you left but we were too late. But now that you're here we can help you."

"Wait what about my parents?" I asked.

"They are being taken care of just as you are."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"We're on our way to the Eyewitness Protection Headquarters."

"We didn't really witness that much," I told her.

"We have special exceptions for people who are being targeted like you two are. Not to worry, we will have you in new identities by the end of the day and in a few more days you can be on your way to your protected home provided for you in South Ft. Myer."

"Provided for us?" I asked.

"Tax payers, although unknowingly, have provided several families and couples such as yourselves with accommodations here in Ft. Myer to ensure your safety."

"Oh…um...okay," I didn't really know what else to say.

"Thank you," Edward said to her as he squeezed my hand.

The car pulled up to a building that I assume was the Eyewitness Protection Headquarters and Edward and I were lead in by Heidi.

We were escorted to a series of offices to change our passports, drivers' licenses, and bank accounts. It was a very confusing process so I just did what every one told me to do. They changed my name to Marie and Edward's to Anthony. It was very weird to have to call each other different names, but if that's what it took to have a happy and safe life, we would do it.

"Ok, lets hear it one more time," A man with a curly moustache said again to Edward- I mean Anthony.

"Excuse me sir, I do not appreciate your tone," Edward replied. "My girlfriend Marie and I were just trying to enjoy our vacation in this wonderful state," he said, trying to practice getting our story straight incase we were ever asked. "We just loved it here so much that we decided to stay, but if all of your people here are as rude as you, we might just change our minds." He almost started smiling at the end, but other than that, his delivery was flawless.

Thankfully I had finally recited our new names, birthdays, home towns, social security numbers and address enough times that I could now confidently tell a stranger on the street a complete lie about our entire lives. But they told us it would keep us safe so that's all that matters.

Edward was now enrolled as Anthony Wilson at the nearest community college so he could continue with his education and I was given a job at the local Starbucks.

The next day we were being driven in the same black SUV to our new home. It was beautiful to say the very least. It was right at the edge of the city, overlooking the small suburbs surrounding it. It was two stories with columns in front of the door and a small half circle drive way around the front of the house. The grass was green and there were flowers all around it. The best thing was that there was already a bed in the master suite and a washer and dryer in the downstairs laundry room.

By another stroke of some miracle, the organization that provided us with a house also provided us with enough money to buy furniture and necessities for our house. It was kind of strange to have a house when we were so young, but we knew this was a good thing. We were together and we were happy. We couldn't ask for anything more.

We stopped at the first furniture store we saw and bought a couch and two chairs for the living room as well as a kitchen table. It was surprisingly one of the most fun things I had done in a while. Every single couch we walked past, Edward would have to 'test it' aka sit on it and make a mess.

"How do I look?" he would ask. "Can you picture us sitting here if we were at our house?" or "does this couch make my thighs look big?"

I would laugh and sit on it with him, and we decided together that the most comfortable one was the last one we sat on, so we bought it.

The movers from the store helped us bring in all of the furniture we bought and even the fridge Edward had convinced me that we needed (because after all, we did need cubed _and_ crushed ice at the snap of our fingers). We directed them for the first few items of furniture, but after that we were so tired that we just told them to put it where ever and we would move it the next day.

Unfortunately when we woke up the next morning, we saw that the movers really had just put the furniture where ever and nothing was where it should be. The fridge was in the living room and the kitchen table was in the entry way, the couches were in the kitchen and the chairs were next to the fridge.

"Hm," Edward said as he looked around. "I kind of like it."

"Me too." I agreed, "I cant believe we have a house." I said as he smiled at me.

"Not just a house, a home."

THE END

……………………………………………

A/N: aw, sob sob, how cute (:

Thank you guys so much for giving me so much positive feed back about this story, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! For those of you who read my other stories, (btw if you don't you should haha) keep an eye out for updates on Jambalaya and Stay Beautiful very very soon! (aka tomorrow or this weekend)

p.s. REVIEW!!!! (:


End file.
